Vampire Prophecies
by Akiko-pink
Summary: Saku, Ino, Ten, and Hina are vampires with abnormal powers. Ita, Sasu, Neji, and Naru are vampires that belong to a group called Akatsuki with plans to rise the dead and take over the world. What will happen when love blossoms between them? RevisedFeb2012
1. Chapter 1: Our Beginning

So i have decided that this story really needs a makeover because it seems crappy to me! The plot is still the same i just decided to add more details because the other chapter seemed so plain and dry. I hope you find this version more enjoyable. I feel more proud of this than i did the first version. And im going to do things a little differently with the POV's. It will still be from Sakura's perspective but i plan to have half of it in her perspective and then the other half in one of the other girls perspective. But this chapter is going to be all from Sakura's perspective. I hope you like it!

Also the cover for this story is by elanorchuah from deviantart. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_Vampire Prophecies_** ~ _Chapter 1: Our Beginning_

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

I wish I could go back to that night. The night that changed not only my life but my sister, Ino's as well.

We were fools to think that two handsome and mysterious men would ever want to court us, yet we followed them like moths to a light. They were like the light to us. So handsome, so kind. They were everything a young woman living in the 1750's was looking for and more.

Our parents did not know of the affair but they had promised to reveal our relationship to them soon enough and that was good enough for us.

They wanted to meet us the night before we were to confront our parents. By the docks of Charleston actually.

Our family had moved to the South Carolina area when we were babies. My sister and I are the only two children of Mr. and Mrs. John Lovett. My parents had experienced many miscarriages before us and figured that it was a sign to stop with us. My father was a rich plantation owner. Though many have heard of the explicit horror stories of slaves being treated like animals, my father would treat them like family.

Many of our neighbors viewed this in disgust and were very offended by this but my father would not care. I really admired my father for his kind heart and generous ways. I just wish I could have seen his face one last time that day. If I had known what was about to happen to us, I would have taken a moment to memorize every curve of their faces and tell them how much I love them. Yet that day I was so wrapped up in my own selfish little world that I didn't even look at my parents as I walked out the door.

Once the men finally arrived, that's when things began to take a turn for the worst. They revealed their true identity to us. They were vampires and they were out to start an army of vampires to go against a certain group. And they wanted to start with us. At that moment Ino and I were so heartbroken that we had no chance to react to what happened next. One of the men lunged for Ino. She screamed as he bit her neck and fell to the ground, unconscious. I stared wide eyed at my approaching kill. I felt like a little animal about to be eaten by a wolf and there was nothing I could do about it. In one blink of an eye he was right in front of me. I gasped as I felt his sharp fangs sink into my neck. I could feel this icy hot liquid flood my blood stream and I slowly start to lose consciousness. The last thing I remember was a chuckle from my attacker as he walked away.

I remember opening my eyes for the first time. It was as if I had been reborn as a more powerful yet graceful individual. I could see things even better than I could before. My sense of smell was heightened to the point of where I could smell the bakery my mother always went to a mile away. My hearing was impeccable and I would have been able to enjoy it had not the first sound I heard been the voice of my attacker saying,

"You are finally awake."

I whip my head around so fast that it cracks. I wince at the pain but I manage to focus my attention to the sneering men. They sat very comfortably against an old oak tree.

"My, she is quite fast. You sure you can handle her Charles?"

My attacker smirks. "Of course I can Henry. My question is whether she can handle my control."

"Control?" I ask.

Charles just shakes his head and laughs. "Yes control. Since I am the one that turned you into a vampire, I am able to control you. It's a basic vampire rule and it is why we have been around for so long."

I stare at him in disbelief. Am I really to be someone's slave for the rest of eternity? I fight back the stingy tears that began to fill my eyes. The last thing I need is to show them that they can affect my this way. I decide to ask another question that may give me a clue as to how to get rid of this control.

"Then how did you get rid of your owner's control? I'm assuming you're not being controlled, am I right?"

"Of course not! I killed him a long time ago."

I smirk. There is my ticket out of this mess but how do I do it?

Charles chuckles. My smirk turns downward into a frown of disgust, his chuckles sound more like a pig snorting.

"My darling," revulsion burn in my eyes when he says this, "do you really think you can kill me like I did my master? Well I've got some bad news for you. I won't let you get that chance."

"I do not know what you are talking about sir." I try to play dumb.

"You cannot fool me. And you will never get the chance to get anywhere near me without my control."

I scoff at this and he notices. That's when he lifted about his hand and motioned me to come to him. My body began to move on its own. 'This is not good.' I begin to panic.

"Do you see what I mean now? You longer have control of your own body. I have the control here and you might as well get use to it."

'No! I will not allow this to happen.' I concentrate like I've never concentrated before. I imagine myself being tied up and him pulling on the rope when I suddenly break the rope and am no longer pulled by him.

"What? You shouldn't be able to do that!" His disbelief leaves him unguarded. It's now or never.

"Well believe it!"

I ran over to where he was and ripped his head off. His partner screamed but I quickly silenced him with a twist of his neck. I dumped their bodies into the water and rushed over to Ino.

I shook her shoulders. "Ino, wake up."

Her eyes flutter open. She was fine thankfully but as I gazed into her eyes I noticed several different things. But the biggest thing that I noticed that instead of Ino's eyes being the color of the sky, they were twin pools of deep scarlet. Blood. I silently wonder if my eyes look the same way hers does. By the way she looks at me, they must be.

"Sakura, what happened? Why are your eyes like that?"

I force a smile. "Everything is going to be fine but we cannot return home."

"Why? What has happened?"

My eyes begin to fill with tears. "Oh Ino! We've been turned into vampires. I'm afraid that if we go home our thirst for blood will make us kill our parents."

Ino became upset at first but she was able to accept this before I was. It took a few days to quench our thirst which meant we had to kill people. We killed homeless single people who wouldn't be missed much. After we were satisfied we began to discover what new features and powers we had acquired.

I had been right about our eyes. They were red, very red. During the day they would go back to their original color though the color was more vivid and they almost seemed to twinkle. Our skin was flawless and paler than before. Our lips became fuller and pinker, our cheekbones more defined and our eyelashes were longer, fuller and darker. Our hair became shiny and soft. We were absolutely beautiful.

Our powers were incredible as well. We had inhuman strength and speed. Our senses were heighten and are stamina seemed endless. I soon loved the fact that I was a vampire as did Ino. After a couple of years in Charleston, South Carolina we decided to go to Paris where there were more people to feed off of. We also hoped that we would find more of our kind there as well.

When Ino and I were little, father would tell of frightening stories of vampires but would always reassure us that they all lived in Europe since that was the Old World and we lived in the New World. We figured that since we didn't see any other vampires in the Americas, then they must all be in Europe. But once we arrived in Paris, we still had seen no sign of any other vampires. It had distressed us to the point that we had thought that we would be alone forever.

Then one morning something exciting happened. I remember I was sitting up against a tree watching the quiet stream flow by. I hadn't touch water since I had been turned, fearing that I would disintegrate like the vampires I had killed if I touched the water. Yet for some reason that day the water seemed to call to me, begging for me to come near it. To touch it. To hold it in the palms of my hands. Feel the water slip through my fingers. I squatted next to the water and ever so slowly lowered my hand toward the water. My hand sat on the icy cold surface before I plunged my hand into the cool waters. Strange enough, when I pulled my hand out of the water a bit of the water came out with it. It floated in midair and followed my hand where ever it went. It then fell back into the water. I decided to concentrate on the water and move my hands upward in one fluid motion and to my surprise a surge of water moved with my hands.

"Sakura come here!" Ino called from inside the little cabin we were currently staying in.

I dropped the water and ran to go see what Ino wanted. When I entered the house I saw pillars of rocks sprouting out from under the wood boards.

"Ino how did this happen?"

Ino was frazzled. "I don't know. One moment I was just sitting on the chair sowing a new blanket and the next I was erecting up rocks from the ground."

I take a moment to process this new information along with my recently discover information.

"Did you feel as if something was calling to you? Like the earth was asking you to do this?" I question her.

She took a moment before she answered back. "Actually yes, it was. But how did you know that?"

"Because the same thing just happened to me."

I explained to her what happened with the water. We were both dumbfounded and now desired answers more than ever. We decide to continue across Europe and into Asia. We hadn't used our powers since that day because we were afraid of what they could do. While in China we discovered that there was an island called Japan that would be a good place to live for a while. While we were there we ran into our first vampires. They were brothers actually, the oldest was named Itachi Uchiha and the youngest was named Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was twenty-one when he was turned and Sasuke was only sixteen.

"So what brings you two lovely women to our little island of Japan?" Itachi asked us. Hearing his voice was like lying in a bed of silk. It was so soft and smooth and comforting. I was surprised by how much it distracted me.

Ino's the one who answers his question. "We were looking for other vampires actually."

"And how has that been?" Sasuke asked.

"You two gentlemen are the first vampires we have come in contact with since we've been turned." I inform them.

"I'm not surprised," Itachi says as he takes a sip of his sake, "most vampires prefer to not be found."

"So then why aren't you gentlemen in hiding as well?" I ask this time.

"Simple. We are not afraid of anything." Itachi says with a smirk.

We had learned a lot from the Uchihas. They told us that our powers were abnormal and that water is very deadly to all vampires, all except for me that is. They had also told us of rumors about two other girls with affinities for air and fire. They suggested that we look for them for they may have more answers than they did.

After dinner, Itachi and Sasuke walk us to our house.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Haruno. I hope to see you in the near future." Itachi says as he bends down to kiss my hand.

I blush a little. "Likewise Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke copied his brother by kissing Ino's hand. She giggled with glee.

Ino and I slipped into our house but before I close the door I look at their retreating figures. And I hear what Sasuke says next, "Itachi, I think they are the one. How can you just walk away?"

Does he mean the one as in the one to marry?

"All in due time little brother."

After that night, Ino and I leave Japan to go look for these two mysterious vampires with strange powers like us. While we travel through Transylvania we stumble upon a temple. Of course being Ino, she wants to go into it and explore. What we find still brings shivers down my spine. It was a mural depicting a fighting scene between four women and something or someone else. Their enemy had been chipped away as if someone was trying to hide the identity of this person. But that was not the creepy part. The creepy part was the fact that two of the girls in the mural looked eerily like us.

"They look just like us!" Ino voices my thoughts.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." I try to reason.

At the bottom of the mural are words etched into the stone. They said, "May their light shine through the darkness that will envelope the world in its darkest hour. Guide us with your gifts so that we may break free from our nightmares."

It wasn't until the beginning of the 19th century that we finally find who we are looking for. Their names are Tenten, who can control fire, and Hinata, who can control air.

"I am so glad to hear that we are not the only ones with unique powers." Tenten tells us.

"Yes this is good news for us." Hinata piped in quietly.

"It is so exciting! The vampires we met in Japan were right about you ladies!" Ino said.

"Vampires in Japan?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know them?" I ask them.

"Well we haven't officially met them but we have heard of them." Tenten said.

"They are quite famous for their business empire. They sell everything under the sun." Hinata says.

Ino and I take a moment to process this new information before we ask our next question.

"So have you met any other vampires of particular interest?" I ask them.

"Yes, Naruto and Neji. They were very kind to us when we met them in Spain." Tenten said.

We talk for a little more before Ino suggested that they travel with us. We figured that since we all had such strange powers we could help each other out and figure out what to do. They thankfully agree.

"Where should we live?" Tenten asked.

We all thought for a moment. We had to find a place that had a multitude of people so that when we fed there wouldn't be much commotion if someone goes missing. We also had to find a place where many people came to. I could only think of one place that had all those characteristics. New York City, New York. Immigrants were constantly coming to New York City because of the promise of starting a new life in the newly formed United States of America. It would be perfect and the others agreed with me.

And so as 1850 rolled around, we had established a comfortable life in New York and were ready for any obstacle that was thrown our way. Little did we know that the trouble was just starting to boil beneath the surface.

* * *

(Guys' POV)

Itachi and Sasuke enter their house, exhausted from their trip.

"So where have you been?" Neji asked as they entered the room.

"Out." Sasuke said.

"With girls?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows as he smiled mischeviously.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said.

Naruto gave him an irritated look. He never got why the Uchihas always used that sound as their answer to just about everything. It never answered anything, if anything it only intensified Naruto's curiousness.

"We're not going to get any answers from them Naruto." Neji said.

"I guess you're right. Well you are going to have to report where you have been to Leader. His is really pissed off that you guys missed the meeting today." Naruto said.

"I will." Itachi said as he headed toward the office of their leader.

They had joined a secret group called Akatsuki when they were new vampires. Leader helped them when they most needed it and for that they owe him. Everyone in the group owes everything they are to that man. But he is also a twisted man. He has a plan to rule the human world by having each member of the group have a powerful vampire mate and they together shall raise the great demons of the Underworld and cause the world to plunge into darkness. Though Itachi and most of the group don't like his plan, to turn away from Leader would lead to certain death.

Itachi finally reached the door of Leader. He knocked and braced himself from what was to come.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!

~Akiko-pink


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

So here is the second chapter revised! It took me so long to rewrite this chapter and I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Vampire Prophecies**_ ~ _Chapter 2: Reunion_

* * *

(Guys POV)

Itachi had never been so relieved in his life then when he walked out of Pein's office. Never in his life had the stoic Uchiha been yelled at like that, not even by his own mother. If it wasn't for the smidge of good news he had told Pein, he might have ripped his head off. Unfortunately Pein was not the only who had heard the news.

"So you think you have found the girls of the Vampire Prophecy huh?" Sasori came out from the shadows. Itachi noted that he seems to come out of the shadows a lot around here.

"That is confidential." Itachi said as he walked passed to red head.

"Are they as powerful as the prophecy says they are?" Sasori pressed on.

Itachi only shrugged, showing his indifference toward Sasori's question.

"It's no use playing dumb Uchiha. I heard your conversation, I know everything. And I plan to get one of those girls before you do."

The bitter rivalry between Itachi and Sasori was almost comical. Each one wanted to become stronger than the other. They wanted to achieve accomplishments than the other and were willing to do whatever to bring success to them, though Sasori was willing to go further than Itachi. Itachi, after all, is a man of dignity.

"You may do whatever you wish but hear this: Sakura will never go for a man like you."

Sasori's fist clench in anger; Itachi knew how to push all the right buttons.

"I will get her." Sasori says before storming down the opposite end of the hall.

Itachi smirked. "We shall see."

* * *

(Ino's POV)

Many of us do not understand why certain things happen to us. Sometimes we choose not to accept it. For my sister and me, it was our turning into vampires. For my parents it was moving to South Carolina from Massachusetts. The time after the event is always a confusing one, but then you beginning to understand that these events happen for a reason. Some think it happens by chance but I think its fate. Important events in your life have a way of pulling you in and help you better understand who you are in the world.

I sigh as I stretch myself across my bed. Whatever nut job said that vampires do not sleep is a complete loon. Sleeping is an essential part of our lives thankfully.

I looked outside of our little window. I see nothing but clear blue skies and hear bustle of people walking by down below on the street. Living in New York City can have its perks but it can also be a hassle. There are always people in the streets no matter what hour of the day. I am beginning to think that this city never sleeps.

I hop out of bed and open the window. A crisp cool breeze brushes against my skin. I inhale and exhale the clean, fresh air. Factories have been popping up all over the city, filling the air with pollution. I am just glad we do not have one nearby.

It is the first day of spring; at least that's what the newspaper on the stand across from our apartment says. It certainly feels like it. Today is a perfect day to out to train.

I looked across the room at the sleeping form of my sister, Sakura. I prance over to her bed and tap her forehead.

"Sakura, wakey wakey. It's time to get up."

Sakura batted my hand away. I ripped the covers off of her to see if this would wake her up. Her eyes snapped open and glared at me.

I smile. "Good morning."

Her glare turns into a confused look. "Why are you so happy? You've never been a morning person."

"I know, but for some reason I feel that today will be different. Something exciting is going to happen. It's fate!"

Sakura rolls her eyes at me. "Not with the fate stuff again."

I giggled as I walked over to our wardrobe. I pulled out two dresses; one is an ivory color, the other a turquoise.

"Which one?" I ask.

Sakura takes a moment to think. "The ivory one."

I set the dress down on my bed. "I'm going to go see if Hinata and Tenten are up yet."

As I walk out of the room I heard Sakura grumble as she got out of bed to get ready for the day. I make my way to Hinata and Tenten's room to find them already up.

Tenten sips her tea before setting it down on the little table they have place in their room. "Good morning Ino." Tenten says brightly.

"Good morning." Hinata says softly.

I am surprised by Tenten's kindness for it is the last thing I expected from her today. Last night we had had a fight. She found it annoying that I had to flirt with every man we come in contact with. I was, of course, insulted by her accusation and had called her petty. Tenten and I have never gotten along well. We disagreed on just about everything. Poor Hinata and Sakura, they always have to put up with our fights.

"Good morning to you too." I say politely.

I sniff the air and smell the sweet aroma of chai tea. "You made tea?" I ask.

She nodded. "I figured everyone could use a nice hot cup of tea this morning."

I smile. Contrary to popular belief, vampires do eat real food and drink other liquids besides blood. If we wanted to we could have an all blood diet but we prefer to have solid food so we can have some resemblance of a normal life.

"So Tenten, I just want to apologize for what I said last night. I didn't mean the things I said."

Slowly a smile spread across her face. "Thank you Ino; and I also apologize for my actions. I actually made this tea in hopes that you would forgive me." She said this last part with a little chuckle.

"Well it worked. Anyways, what I came in here to tell you ladies is to get ready. Today is a perfect day to go to our spot to train."

"That sounds splendid." Hinata says.

"Be ready in 30 minutes." With that I leave them and enter my room that I share with my sister.

I found Sakura already dresses and was now doing her hair. The square neck line of her dress showed her delicate collar bone area and made her chest pop up a bit. It was probably because of her corset. Her sleeves covered the entire length of her arm, providing some warmth against the chilling morning air. The entire upper part of the dress had a pink background with red strips crisscrossing and little white diamonds placed in the center of each diamond made by the red strips. The skirt of the dress puffs out at the waist and is covered in white satin. Underneath she had on white lace up high heel boots. Sakura also put half of her hair up with a single red ribbon and left her bangs to frame her heart shaped face. All in all, she looked rather stunning.

"Wow, you got ready fast."

Sakura just laughed. "Well I am a vampire after all."

I decide to put on my dress as well. The dress is a pretty ivory color with a v neckline that accentuated my cleavage. The long, warm sleeves protect me from the chilling morning air. The skirt puffs out at the waist and is made of soft velvet in a deep plum color. On my feet is a pair of black lace up high heeled boots. I finish up by French braiding my hair all the way down my back, leaving my bangs to from my face.

Sakura leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest, smirking. I gave her a questioning look. "What?"

Sakura just shrugged. "Nothing. You seemed to have put a little extra effort on your look today."

I sigh. "I told you; today is going to be a good day! And I want to look my best when that good thing happens."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go."

We walk out of our room and into our spacious living room. Hinata and Tenten were sitting on the loveseat waiting for us. Once they saw us they stood up. Hinata was wearing a beautiful beige cotton dress with long sleeves. The collar of her dress goes up her neck with a zipper that goes from the top of her collar and down her front. The zipper and the ends of the sleeves are lined with gold. The skirt puffs out and is a lovely shade of gold. Her shoes are boots like ours but are a beige color. Her dark, soft hair is pulled into a high ponytail.

Tenten had on evergreen long sleeve dress with a scoop neckline. The top part of her dress is dotted with black polka dots. The skirt of the dress puffs out and is the same shade of evergreen as the top of her dress. Her boots are the same as mine. Her chestnut brown hair is pulled up into a high bun with her bangs left to frame her face.

"You ladies ready to go?" Tenten asked.

We nodded. 'Let the day begin!' I thought as we filed out the door and into the crisp morning air.

* * *

(Guys POV)

A few weeks ago Itachi had hired Zetsu for his services. As many Akatsuki members know, Zetsu is an expert in tracking people. Itachi had ordered him to follow Sakura and Ino and report to him his findings. Zetsu had recently contacted him. The girls lately were living in New York City and were using a field forty miles north of the city as a training area. And as an added bonus, the other two vampire girls were with them. Itachi figured that now was the perfect time to make his move.

Itachi walked into the living room of their headquarters with swift, even strides.

"We're leaving today. Pack up the essential and be back here in five minutes." Itachi's voice booms throughout the room.

Sasuke's head snaps up from the book he was currently reading. "He found them?"

Itachi nodded.

"Found who?" Naruto questioned.

"The Prophecy girls." Itachi stated calmly.

Naruto's eyes widen. Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Really? Are they all together?"

"My sources tell me so."

"Bravo Itachi!" Naruto congratulated. He had to admit, when someone needed a job done Itachi was the man to do it.

"What is the plan once we meet them?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi explained that they will each choose one of the girls they could easily relate to. They will take it from there.

"Could I have the black haired one?" Naruto asked.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Her name is Hinata."

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Right." When Naruto had first laid eyes upon the super shy girl, he instantly took a liking to her. Something about her drew him to her. It was not that she was mysterious, for the girl showed how the blonde affected her to the point where she would faint upon the slightest form of contact (Though, of course, this seemed to slip Naruto's attention). It was more like this insane curiosity that drove him to discover who she truly is and to really get to know that side of the quiet girl.

Sasuke was the next to state his claim. "I shall court Ino then."

All three men looked at the younger stoic Uchiha. Everyone thought that Ino was the last person he would choose due to her loud nature and his low tolerance for flamboyant people. Then again, opposites due attract.

Once everyone came out of their shock, Neji was the next to pick. "Tenten will be the one I shall court."

Neji had found the girl to be quite enjoyable. She was not too loud nor was she overly feminine. She seemed to be the type of girl who he could easily become friends with and then later on become more than friends.

"Then I shall court Sakura." Itachi said. He was quite content with his choice. The cherry blossom was undoubtedly beautiful and kind to match. When he was with her in Japan, he found it easy to converse with her, which is something he does not easily do with people that are unfamiliar to him. She also had a way of making him feel like he was the only one in the room when she talks. It was like she commanded all of his attention and he was so willing to give it to her with no question. Honestly, this scared him the most but it was an enjoyable fright.

"Go pack. We leave right away."

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Water. Such a quintessential part of our everyday lives. It can give life and yet it can easily take it back. Water can be unpredictable like that but that is what is so mysterious about this element. Water to me has always been like liquid comfort. I remember when I was younger when I would be upset, I would go to the stream that was on our plantation. I would lean against a tree and listen to the rush of the water as it flowed by. On summer days, when no one was around, I would go for a dip in the stream. I would squeal as the cold water came in contact with my warm skin. Now that I am a vampire water has become more than just a comfort; it has become who I am. My affinity for the element only strengthens my bond with the water. Normally vampires cannot come in contact with water because it is like a poison; but for some reason when water is mixed with something like tea, the poison is neutralized and they are able to drink it with no side effects. The only complaint I have about water is that it is so hard to control.

I am finally able to make the water into a ring that encircles my hand. The clear crystal like liquid reflected the sun's rays as it flowed within my control. With a flick of my hand I sent the water crashing into a nearby tree.

Ino and her affinity for earth have done a wonderful job. She is able to move the earth beneath her feet and raise herself hundreds of feet into the air. Hinata is able to produce huge gusts of wind that are able to break down small trees. Tenten can shape fire into a whip as well as make flames shoot from the soles of her feet. I remember the first time she discovered she could do this. She burned her shoes off and had to go buy new ones. She was not too happy about that.

I was in the middle of trying to form small waves when I spotted something in the woods across from where we were. Or should I say someone. I see a flash of blonde hair in between the branches. I quickly form the water ring again. "Who is out there?"

Ino stopped her bending. "Sakura, what is the matter?"

"I saw something in the woods."

Ino just shook her head. "It was probably a deer. They are very common around this area."

I look at her. "With blonde hair?"

She has no response to this. By now Hinata and Tenten have stop bending as well and come over to where we are. Another rustle from the trees caused us all to tense up.

"Come out!" Tenten shouted.

That is when we saw a young man of around the age of seventeen or eighteen with the same blonde hair I had seen before in the trees. He shot out of the forest with incredible speed. My first instinct was to throw the water I had in my hand at him; which is exactly what I did. Somehow he managed to dodge it but it did stop him from advancing any closer to us.

"Ladies there is no need to fling water at me. That could have killed me!" The blonde said very loudly.

He was dressed in a bright orange button down shirt with the first two buttons undone. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and showed off his muscular arms. Black slacks and shoes with suspenders that crisscrossed in the back completed the look. He had a bright smile on his face and his laughing blue eyes that could make any woman giggle with glee.

"Could it really be…?" Hinata squealed out. Her face was turning a deep shade of scarlet and her hands were shaking. I feared that she might collapse.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am looking for a young lady by the name of Hinata." Naruto says confidently.

"Naruto." Hinata says quietly but not too quietly for Naruto pick up on.

His smile widens and in the blink of an eye he is directly in front of Hinata. "Long time no see." He whispers to her. And that was it. She fainted and fell into his arms. Naruto just chuckles. "Just like old times."

Next to emerge from the forest is a young man around the age of twenty. His eyes are like two twin pools of liquid pearl. His chocolate brown hair looked so soft, like something that a woman could play with for hours. It flowed down his back only to be tied at the end. His shirt was white with the first two buttons at the top undone. He too had black slacks, suit jacket and shoes.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga." He introduces himself. "I apologize for Naruto's rudeness earlier. His is a bit of a loose cannon but we try to contain him as best we can."

I can tell Tenten recognizes him by the way her breath hitches in her throat when she sees him. He also seems to have noticed her as he casually walks toward her.

"Hello Tenten, nice to see you again." He looks down at her with a little smirk on his lips.

Tenten says nothing at first but is able to regain her speech once she sees his smirk. Tenten gives a smirk of her own. "It is about time you found me! You are as slow as ever Neji!" She teased him. She was back to her usual self again.

There was another rustle coming from the woods. Then a snap, a fall and a string of curses. I smiled, recognizing that voice right away.

Sasuke Uchiha appeared from beneath the brush, brushing off some dirt off of his black suit jacket. His vest under his jacket was a royal blue which greatly contrasted with his white button down shirt. Black slacks and shoes completed his outfit which was much more elegant than the previous two men. Then again this was Sasuke and he always dressed to the nines. That was something that he shared with his brother.

"Dammit Naruto. Next time warn us when you are going to take off like that." Sasuke says angrily. But as soon as he sees Ino, all the anger seems to vanish from his face. It is replaced by longing and something else I cannot quite put my finger on. I look at Ino and see the same reaction. I roll my eyes; these two are like Romeo and Juliet.

Sasuke walks over to where Ino and I are standing. He stands directly in front of Ino and they gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity. I cough awkwardly to get their attention.

"So where is Itachi?" I ask and as if on cue he walks out of the forest.

Itachi Uchiha is dressed in a similar suit as his brother but the vest is a rich red color. A breeze blows through the field, making his hair sway with it. It looks so soft and silky that I silently wonder if it feels as soft as it looks. Itachi nonchalantly walks over to where we are standing.

"Sakura." He smiles a smile that would make any woman want to melt. His eyes look down at me and for the first time I notices just how different Itachi's eyes are from Sasuke's. While Sasuke's eyes have a hint of blue, Itachi's eyes have hints of gray with long, dark eyelashes to frame them. I could just look at them all day but that would make me as bad as Ino and Sasuke so I settle for a quick glance in his direction every once in a while.

Somehow Ino and Sasuke manage to separate from us, leaving us alone.

"So what brings you here?" I ask trying to fill in the silence.

"Business actually. Our boss sent us to New York City to meet up with some clients."

"Oh." It remained quiet while we walked toward the river. "Are you staying long in the city?"

He takes a moment to answer. "It all depends on how long it takes for us to persuade our clients." He says this last part with a little chuckle.

I smile and nod, but then another question pops into my head. "How did you find us out here?"

"Vampires can sense each other when they are nearby. We were able to sense you ladies when we were passing by. Were you not able to sense us?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No we were not. Should we be concerned about this?"

His silence began to worry me. If it wasn't for my inhuman eyesight, I would have never noticed Naruto in the first place. What if there is something wrong with me? But the others did not notice the men's presences either, so could we all have some kind of handicap? Itachi gave me answer that comforted me, at least somewhat.

"You are a fairly new vampire. The men and I, on the other hand, have been vampires for a couple of centuries now. I am sure your ability to sense will eventually come into power."

I nodded, unable to say anything. It was strange for us not to have something that any normal vampire would have but yet we are able to have these strange powers. Maybe it was a side effect to having these powers.

"Now it is my turn to ask a question." Itachi said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded for him to go ahead.

"What is it that you ladies are doing all the way out here?"

I smiled at him, completely forgetting the whole not being able to sense other vampires problem. "We are training."

"For what?"

"Nothing really. We just wanted to get a better hold on our powers is all." I remember that we started training a few years ago after a little incident that happened in our apartment one day. Hinata was in the kitchen cooking our dinner when she burned herself. She had been so surprised by the hot contact that she accidently blew the whole pot off of the stove and straight for Ino. Ino saw this and accidently bended a sheet of rock up to protect herself from the flying pot. Thankfully we lived on the first floor so it did not go through any other apartments. Tenten, who had just finished cleaning the carpet that day, was furious that the carpet was now ruined by the food. So became so mad that everything she touched became on fire. I, having the ability to control water, had to put out every fire Tenten had started. But since I was so inexperienced in using my ability I almost flooded the apartment and almost killed Ino, Hinata and Tenten. From that moment on we had decided that it was best for us to get a handle on our powers and learn to deal with them.

"Ah I see. Do you mind showing me what you can do?" He asks ever so politely.

I am a little taken aback by this and he can see the shock on my face. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No of course not. I am just a little surprised that you would want to see me bend."

"And why would I not?" He asked.

"Well, normally the girls tend to stay away from me when I bend because the water I control can tend to be a little unpredictable. They are afraid of getting splashed."

"I see." It was quiet after that.

"Do you still want to see it?"

"I would love to."

I close my eyes and concentrate on the water. I envision the crystal particles compressing and contracting on the surface of the water. I lift up my arms and open my eyes to see a good size wall of water in front of me. I separate my arms and the water goes with them. I look back to see Itachi's face. He looked amazed by the effect I was having on the water but I could also tell he was hesitant. He saw me looking at him and smiled reassuringly. And to prove his reassurance he took a step toward me. This small action managed to make me smile.

"What you do is absolutely amazing. You are truly gifted Sakura."

I blush at his compliment. "Thank you Itachi." It was when I looked up into his eyes to fully thank him that I noticed the height difference between us. He was a full head taller than me. He looked down at me with caring eyes and I had to admit I loved the attention. And all of a sudden it became a little awkward. I decided to break the silence.

"So where are you staying at?"

Itachi sighed. "At the moment, I have no idea."

"You can stay with us if you like." I suggest before I can even comprehend what I am saying. I am shocked that I suggest something so boldly to a man I have only known for a few days all together. I can tell Itachi is a little surprised by my suggestion as well.

"That is very noble of you but I am sure you would not want four strange men in your home."

I take a moment to take in what he has said. I look around at the other girls and the men they are talking to. Hinata has seemed to recover consciousness and is laughing quietly at whatever joke Naruto must have said. Tenten and Neji were sparing in the middle of the field and seemed to be having a great time at that. Ino and Sasuke were talking inanimately over some topic. I see the girls enjoying themselves and I am also enjoying myself as well with Itachi. If the men stay at our apartment, it might bring some light into our dull lives.

"No please I insist. There is no need for you gentlemen to spend a whole bunch of money on a hotel when you have somewhere to stay for free."

This made Itachi chuckle. "Well I would not want to go against your wishes."

"Then it is settled. You shall come home with us once we are done here."

Itachi stepped closer to me so that we were mere inches apart. "Thank you Sakura."

"It is no trouble at all." I managed to keep my voice even and not let him show that his proximity to me is affecting me.

I feel happy to be able to help him out but for some odd reason I feel like Itachi is not telling me the full story. I shake my head to remove that thought from my head. Itachi would never lie to me. He has no reason to.

I just hope I did the right thing.

* * *

Please leave a review to let me know what you think!

~Akiko-pink


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Vampire Prophecies**_ ~_ Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests_

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I have never been happier than I am right at this very moment. But then again, what is true happiness? I certainly never experienced it until I was changed and even now I do not know for sure.

I came from a wealthy Russian family so most people think I had an easy, happy life. While I did have a nice house and beautiful clothes, I never quite fit in with my family. My parents were very strict and adamant on my success in school. I was the responsible one out of all my sisters and was therefore named the successor to our vast fortune. My older sisters were envious of that and would often pick on me and get me in trouble at home. At school, I preferred to stick to my work so I did not make many friends.

The night I was turned, I had heard my older sisters talking about me and what they truly thought of me. What they said devastated me. I ran out of my house and into the freezing night air. I did not care if it was freezing, I was too busy mulling over the words my sisters had said about me. I remember the snow was falling ever so gently, blanketing everything around me. Normally the snow would calm me down but not that night. As I trudged through the snow, I came across two people. At first glance, they appeared to be just a normal couple doing things a couple would do. I blushed and looked away fast before I would see something I would regret seeing later. But then the woman let out a blood curdling scream. Her blood stained the fresh snow as her lifeless body slumped to the ground. I was horrified and too shocked to move. That was when he noticed me. I remember his cold red eyes staring menacingly at me as the crimson blood slowly dripped down the sides of his mouth and then he attacked.

I awoke in the morning far away from my home and with an intense thirst that needed to be quenched. My attacker was nowhere in sight; he must have been full from his last victim to finish me off.

From that moment on, I roamed Asia. It wasn't until I reached China that I found Tenten and finally had a true friend that I could rely on. When I met Naruto, he made me feel something different. And it isn't until now that I can actually tell what it was that I felt all those years ago when I was with him: happiness. I think.

That is what I assume I'm feeling at this moment. But one thing I know for sure is that I am glad that Naruto is back in my life, though I do not know for how long. It does not matter right now, I am enjoying this moment and nothing can ruin it; except for the setting sun, of course.

As I was trying to show Naruto one of the air moves I had been practicing, Sakura called us over to her.

"Damn. I wish I could have seen your move." Naruto said.

I smiled shyly at him. For some odd reason he made me feel nervous and not quite sure of myself.

"Maybe I can show you next time." I managed to say without stuttering or sounding like a complete idiot.

"Promise?" he asked. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement and hope.

I nodded. "Promise."

He gave me a bright smile that made me melt inside. It was amazing how he affected me so much, but I do not mind though, he made my life just a little bit more interesting.

We all gathered around Sakura and Itachi. Sakura was the person that all of us considered to be our leader. She is strong, smart and beautiful and is a well rounded person. And something in her air and manor of walking, though she is one of the shortest ones in our group, made her seem like she was ten feet tall and had all the confidence in the world. Although there are times when she doubts herself, I have always tried my best to reassure her that what she was doing is right. I only hope I can one day be as confident as her.

Once Sakura felt like she had all of our attention, she began to speak.

"As you ladies may know by now, these gentlemen are visiting on business." We all nodded our heads. Naruto had told me when I woke up. "Well, they need a place to stay for the time being so I have offered up our place. I hope you ladies do not mind this."

"I think that was a very generous offer Sakura. I do not mind sharing our place with these men for a little while." Tenten said as she elbowed Neji in the side.

"I do not mind at all." I say quietly. I am so happy that this will not be the last time I get see Naruto.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned.

Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Oh I think you know how I feel about this."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at Ino's bold move on Sasuke. Ino certainly was not the picture perfect lady that society encouraged young women to be.

"I am glad you are all okay with this. Now that the sun is setting I think it is best for us to start heading home."

We all nodded in agreement. With that we led the way to New York City with the men in tow. We were all quiet for some time, lost in our thoughts of what has occurred today. That's when I heard Sakura's voice in my head.

'I wonder if I did the right thing.' I heard her think to herself.

I gasped, unable to comprehend how I was able to hear her voice when she was not speaking out loud. Could this be a new power? Then I began to hear Ino's thoughts as well as Tenten's.

'I wonder what Sasuke looks like without a shirt.' The blonde thought. A blush began to spread across my cheeks from her thought.

'Neji is such a good fighter but I think I'll be able to beat him with some more training.' Tenten thought.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I could not hear their thoughts.

'Hinata? What is going on?' Sakura's voice popped into my head again.

'I do not know. It happened all of a sudden.' That's when I realized something. 'You are able to hear me too?' I questioned her.

Sakura looked at me, her eyes full of confusion and surprise. 'Yes but the question is why?'

Once Sakura was done saying this, we heard Ino screech in our heads, 'How are you talking in my head?'

Sakura and I winced at the sound of Ino's voice. Ino looked at us and gave us an apologetic smile. 'Sorry, but this is kind of scary.'

'You are telling me.' Tenten said as she rubbed her temples.

Ino then snapped her fingers and gave us a very excited look. 'Maybe this has something to do with the prophecy!'

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'I thought I told you that the prophecy is not real! It was just an eerie coincidence that they looked like us.'

Ino did not let this fact stop her. 'I think it is fate that is allowing us to hear each other right now, just like fate brought us together with Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Neji.'

Sakura and Ino had told us about the prophecy awhile ago. Tenten thought it was preposterous and I had agreed but I secretly hoped that the prophecy was true. It is the best explanation we have about our powers.

Sakura ignored Ino and said, 'I don't think we should tell this to the men. They must already think we are strange with our affinities for the elements. The last thing we need is for them to be more concerned about us and our weird ability to hear each other's minds.'

We all nodded in agreement and raced on home.

* * *

Once we arrived at our apartment we began to make our sleeping arrangements. The men ultimately decided that it would be best if they slept in our living room so we would not be too uncomfortable with their presence in the apartment.

"Gentlemen, we will be leaving at 8 o' clock promptly so we may meet with our clients at 9. Is that clear?" Itachi said, sounding more like a sergeant than a co-worker.

"Yes."

"Good." He turned toward us. "We bid you ladies goodnight and sweet dreams."

All of us nodded our goodnights and filed into our rooms. I was unbelievably exhausted from today's events. I was finally reunited with Naruto, my affinity for air was still growing and I discovered I could communicate with the others in my mind. Just thinking about it all made my head spin but I didn't mind it.

I must have been smiling like a fool by the way Tenten was looking at me. "Why are you smiling?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing really."

She lifted one perfectly shaped brown eyebrow, questioning what I had just said. "Really? Because that goofy smile tells me that you are in love with someone. And I think I know who."

I was shocked by what she had just told me. Am I in love with Naruto? All of the books I have ever read about love have never told me that love happened this way. Then again Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight… No that is just silly. If one of us were to be Juliet it would be Ino. She is the romantic in the group, not me. Still Naruto did seem to bring out a side of me that my family had trained me to repress years ago; and I kind of like that different side of me more.

I realized that Tenten was expecting a response to what she had said so I told her what I was thinking about before. "I do not know. Naruto does make me feel different but I would not go so far as to call it love."

Tenten seemed to consider what I said for she did not speak for some time. I was the one who broke the silence. "So how was it with you and Neji?"

A faint blush spread across her cheeks. I knew that there was something going on between the two; I just needed her to admit it to be able to confirm it.

"It went fine. I showed him a few fire moves. I told him about the fire shooting from my feet trick. He wanted to see it of course but I told him no, I was not ready to go shopping for shoes again." Tenten and I giggled at the last part, remembering the time when she did burn her shoes off and she had to go shopping to get a new pair.

"So I wonder what happened today with the whole mind invasion thing. It was certainly an oddity for us to experience this."

I nodded in agreement. I had to be very careful of what I was thinking from now on or at least until we can figure out how to block each other out of our minds.

"I think we will figure this out eventually. For now we just have to take things one step at a time." I said trying to sound more reassuring than I felt.

"I agree. Now let's go to sleep."

I nodded, suddenly feeling just how tired I was. I blew out the candle and as I put my head on my pillow, I slowly drifted into lovely dreams of gentle breezes accompanied with Naruto's laughter.

* * *

(Guys POV)

Itachi sipped his steaming cup of coffee; the hot liquid warmed his body that the frigid morning air was trying to cool off. He took a deep calming breath and focused on what he was going to do next.

The night before had been a rough one. Between Sasuke stealing the blankets and Naruto's loud snoring, Itachi hadn't gotten much sleep. He was a patient man but if he had to endure this any longer he was going to rip their heads off.

"I have been thinking of how we can get the girls to be on our side." Itachi said, successfully removing any trace of annoyance he was experiencing just moments before.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do?" Neji asked.

Itachi paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He had an idea but he was unsure of how to carry it out.

"We need to make them see that we care about what they like and want to put their needs before ours." He explained simply.

The other men nodded in understanding.

"And how do you propose we go about doing this?" asked Sasuke.

"I heard the girls talking about some Mozart concert that is going to be performed in some recital hall up in Pennsylvania. They are a big fan of orchestra music and had wanted to go see them perform." Naruto said.

"Mozart?" Itachi sounded surprised. He looked at Sasuke remembering the time when they had actually met Mozart himself.

Sasuke caught on to his knowing look and smirked. "So the man is even famous in America."

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Neji questioned him.

"We were quite acquainted with the young prodigy back then. We attended one of his concerts when he was still alive." Itachi explained.

"Yes. He created such beautiful pieces. Pity he was only human." Sasuke said.

The men nodded in agreement.

"Now, shall we go and get the reservation for the concert tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Neji spoke for everyone.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

The men arrived at our apartment around noon. They seemed to be excited about something, but as to what that something was, I had no idea.

"Ladies could you all come to the living room?" I heard Neji call.

We all glided into the living room and gracefully sat down. I caught Naruto's gaze and returned his gaze with a smile. This had made him smile which in turn gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"What is this about?" Ino questioned right away. She did not like being kept in the dark about stuff.

"We are going out tonight to go see a concert with Mozart's music."

All of us gasped in excitement. We had wanted to go to a concert with Mozart's music for quite some time now. But how did they know this?

Sakura, now that we had a psychic connection, voiced my question. "How did you all know that we adored Mozart's music?"

This time Sasuke spoke. "We had heard you ladies talking about a concert that was to be at a concert hall in Pennsylvania."

"We wanted to repay you for letting us stay in your apartment. I know it must be uncomfortable to have four men here." Itachi explained.

"Itachi you know it is no trouble at all but we do appreciate this. Thank you." Sakura said.

"Well, you should probably be getting ready. It is a long way to the concert hall from here." Naruto said sounding very excited and pleased that we had accepted their invitation.

We all nodded and went into our rooms to go change and to give the men some privacy so they could change as well.

* * *

(Sasori's POV)

Sasori is a man of action so when he heard of Itachi's departure, he quickly started to plan his. He was not one to take losing lightly and was not planning to be defeated so easily. He had a plan; a plan that would take the girls away from Itachi and make him suffer at the same time. Sasori smirked to himself. He loved having the upper hand in this little game that was going on between him and Itachi. Once his plan took action, Itachi will only be able to watch in horror as everything is ripped away from him.

He called Deidara, Hidan and Kisame into the room and informed them of the plan.

"I like this plan." Deidara said slyly. "Hinata will be the one I shall choose."

Deidara had always had a thing against Naruto. He was too hyperactive and positive to be even considered an Akatsuki member. As to how he got in their elite group of vampires was a mystery to him. And there was also the fact that Naruto was always making fun of Deidara, ever since the day they met. Deidara figured that stealing Hinata away from Naruto would be an excellent way of getting back at the annoying blonde.

"Tenten is the one I'd like to steal." Kisame said with a little eyebrow wiggle.

Kisame, too, has had a rivalry with Neji for as long as they have known each other. But unlike the rivalry between Sasori and Itachi, which is based on power, Kisame's and Neji's rivalry was based on respect. That is that Kisame wanted people to respect him more than Neji. If Kisame was able to win Tenten's heart before Neji could, then maybe he would finally earn more respect from their leader than Neji ever could.

"The Blondie will be mine." Hidan said confidently.

Hidan has always had a grudge against Sasuke. Hidan has always considered himself to be a ladies' man and he was, until Sasuke showed up. It seemed that every time they all went out together Sasuke got all of the attention from the women while Hidan was left fuming with anger in the background. Once he is able to take Ino away from Sasuke, he will finally have his revenge.

"Sakura is mine." Sasori said confidently.

Sasori, for obvious reasons, wanted Sakura. He just needed to win her heart before Itachi has a chance to and it will be bye-bye Itachi and hello to a life of power.

"So it is settled. Now let us get going."

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Sakura, could you fix my hair?" I heard Ino ask me.

I looked toward and was surprised to see just how beautiful she looked. She is wearing an eggplant purple floor length dress with a square neckline and quarter sleeves. I did her hair so that half of it was up and let the rest of it flow down her back.

"Thank you Sakura!"

My dress is a scarlet floor length dress with a sweet heart neckline and an off the shoulder sleeves. My bubble gum pink hair is gathered all to my right side in a low ponytail.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I grabbed my coat. It was a chilly evening after all.

Ino nodded and grabbed her coat as well. We walked into the living room to find the men all dressed in formal all black attire with white vests and button up undershirts.

As we walked out Hinata and Tenten decided to make their entrance as well. Hinata is in a sky blue floor length dress with a scoop neckline and long sleeves. Her hair was let loose and flowing down her back gracefully. Tenten has on a soft pink floor length dress straight neckline and quarter sleeves. Her hair was up in an elegant high ponytail. The ponytail really showed off just how long her hair really is.

"Are you ladies ready go?" asked Neji.

We all nodded in excitement. We were finally going to be able to hear the music we have been dreaming of for such a long time.

We arrived at the recital hall just as the sun began to set; meaning that I would have to be careful or else the humans will notice my strange eye color. As we pulled up to the front doors, Itachi got out and helped me down. The rest of the men followed suit. Itachi offered his arm to me which I gladly accepted. He is so soft and warm yet strong and fierce; exactly what any woman would want.

"Are you excited for the concert, Miss Haruno?" Itachi's smooth, velvety voice reach my ears, making me melt. Even though it bothered me that Itachi was so formal in public, he ensured me that he was only doing this out of respect.

"Very excited actually. I remember when I was growing up, my father took Ino and I to concert with Mozart's music. I remember hearing one of his pieces and absolutely loving the way it sounded. I especially loved the way the flute sounded. I regret not having the time to learn how to play such a beautiful instrument."

"Well now you have all the time in the world to learn it. It is just one of the many benefits of being a vampire." Itachi explained.

"Yes indeed." I agreed.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Much to my surprise, it was Itachi that broke the silence.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked me.

"You may."

"Have you ever thought of training in environments that are best suited for your affinity?"

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"For you, with your affinity for water, you would go to a place surrounded by water."

"Oh, but will it really help me get stronger?" I asked him. I would have never thought of training in an environment filled with my element.

"I believe it will. But it is only a suggestion."

It was silent again, both of us lost in our thoughts. As we enter, we were quickly able to find our seats. Everyone else took their seats either in front or next to us. Soon enough the concert started and we were enveloped in beautiful pieces of moving music.

I was vaguely aware of a red-headed man taking his seat next to me and the way Itachi tensed up at the man's arrive.

* * *

"Miss Haruno!" I heard a man yell.

I turn around to see the same man that was sitting next to me during the concert. The concert was absolutely beautiful and I was so entranced by the music that I did not take the time to examine this new male. But now that we were outside of the recital hall and in the frigid air of the night, I was better able to get a good look at this man.

His red hair was styled in a messy yet orderly way. His amber eyes are soft and inviting which only added to his handsome features. He, like the rest of the men that attended the concert, is wearing formal all black attire. That is when I realized that three other men were standing behind him, all dressed similarly.

"Yes? Can I help you." I asked, silently wondering who these men are and how did he know my name.

"May we have a word?" He paused and took a moment to survey the area around us. "Preferably somewhere more private?"

I nodded and all of us headed for an alley next to the recital hall.

"Could you explain to us how you know Miss Haruno's name?" Itachi asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he did not like the fact that this man was talking to me.

"Forgive me, but before the concert started I had heard your conversation with this man," he gestured down Itachi, "and could not help but hear that you were once interested in learning how to play the flute."

"Yes when I was younger I did." I confirmed.

"Well I am here to make that dream come true. My name is Sasori, flutist extraordinaire. Please allow me to teach you the ways of the flute."

I was shocked by his offer but I would be a fool not to accept, even when the offer was coming from a man I have never met before. But before I could accept, I needed to know a little more of this Mr. Sasori.

"Before I give you my answer, could you tell me a little about yourself?" I asked.

"Yes please do tell us more about yourself." Naruto chimed in.

"Oh forgive me, I thought you noticed beforehand. My friends and I are vampires. We are one of you."

'What do you think?' I thought to the others.

'He seems genuine enough.' Hinata thought.

'Yes and maybe we can ask him and his friends more about vampire stuff. Stuff that maybe Sasuke and the rest do not know of.' Ino thought.

'I do not know Sakura. Something about him seems off, like he is hiding something.' Tenten thought. She is always the rational one.

'Just ignore her Sakura. I say yes.' Ino proclaimed.

'I agree with Ino.' Hinata thought.

I looked at Tenten. She just shrugged and nodded her head solemnly.

"So what do you say, Miss Haruno?" Sasori urged.

I nodded. "Yes, I would like you to teach me."

"Excellent. Why don't we start lessons tomorrow evening?"

"That will be perfect. I will see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you."

Ino, Hinata and Tenten said their goodbyes as well.

"Miss Haruno, we will meet you at your house. We would like to have a word with Mr. Sasori first." Itachi told us.

We nodded in understanding and made our way home.

* * *

(Guys' POV)

"What the hell are you doing here Sasori?" Itachi allowed for some of his anger to seep into his voice, making Sasori take a little step back.

Even though Sasori lived to see Itachi lose control of his emotions, he was a little taken aback by the Uchiha's anger this time. But he quickly got over it and was ready with a counter of his own.

"Why Itachi, how could you have forgotten already?" Sasori said in an innocent tone.

"I told you she will never go for a man like you." Itachi said, once again in his indifferent tone.

Sasori only smirked. "Oh Itachi, you are so naïve." Sasori stepped closer so he was face to face with Itachi. "I have ways of getting what I want and bad things happen to the people that get in the way of the things I want the most."

"How in the world did you find us all the way out here?" Sasuke asked.

Hidan spoke this time. "It is amazing how well Zetsu can track someone down when you feed him a vampire… or two." He gave a chuckle at the last part.

Sasuke scowled. He should have known that Zetsu would do anything for food. They were going to have to teach him to control himself better.

"How did you get tickets for the concert? Last I heard they were sold out." Neji questioned.

"That was the easy part. We just killed four people and stole their tickets. It's how wonderful boring music can sound when you have a full stomach." Deidara said as he patted his stomach.

"Okay, but here is the big question. How did you get fish face to look like that? I mean his normal face would scare anyone, vampire or human." Naruto said.

Kisame stepped up and brought his face closer to Naruto. "Don't be an idiot Naruto. Remember I can shape shift?" Just then Kisame shifted from his human look, which consisted of brown hair and gray eyes, to his normal blue skin and gills and back.

"Just stay away from them. They will find out what your true intentions." Itachi warned.

Sasori gave a big, twisted laugh. "Oh? Like your intentions are pure." He began to walk around Itachi. "Do not forget Itachi that you and I are the same and it is evident by the fact that we are going for the same girl. Do not try to put yourself above me for you are no better than me."

"But you forget that there is one difference between us." Itachi said.

Hidan spoke this time. "Please enlighten us Itachi."

"I treat people with respect while you manipulate people to do what you want."

This made Sasori boiling mad. "Just remember Uchiha," Sasori lowered his voice. "If you so much as say anything negative about us to those girls, they will automatically become suspicious of you which will make our jobs easier."

Itachi glared at the red headed man. "We shall see."

Sasori gave his best fake smile. "Yes, we shall."

With that, Itachi and the others left. Itachi could not shake the feeling that Sasori had something big up his sleeve and it will change everything he has come to know and possibly love.

* * *

Please please please please comment!

~Akiko-pink


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

So here is chapter four revised! Chapter five should be out soon considering the fact that because I have rewritten chapter four I have suddenly become inspired to write chapter five. But please be patient! I want chapter five to be awesome and well written so I do not have to revise it like I had to with the rest of the chapters. As to where the original chapters five and six went, they are still in the story. What I did was that I combined chapter three and four together to make chapter three and I combined chapter five and six to make chapter four. Anyways I hope you all like this version better than the old version cause I know I do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Vampire Prophecies**_ ~ _Chapter 4: Secrets_

* * *

(Tenten's POV)

Secrets. They come in all shapes and sizes but no matter how big or small they are, they can have destructive powers. I should know; I had a pretty big secret before I was turned into a vampire.

I used to be a peasant in China. I had to work every day, all day long and I only made enough money to feed technically only two people. I had to split the food between my little brother and sister, my mother and my grandmother. My father had died in the one of the many rebellions that had been taking place all over China at the time. Life was hard, so very hard and I was getting tired of it. I was just about ready to crack when I met a man. His name was Zhang and he promised to take care of my family and me as long as I worked for him. I was a bit wary of Zhang's offer but at the time I was so desperate for any form of relief that I accepted. The only catch was that I had to keep him and what I did for him a secret. All seemed well for a little while. I was able to bring so much food home and I still had a little extra money to buy a few nice things.

I am not proud of what I had to do for him but I had to do it for my family. My family was my number one priority and it was my job to take care of them. I would die if anything bad happened to them. But I failed them. I wasn't able to save them from him.

I was walking home one night. The air that night seemed so silent and heavy. As I rounded the corner I heard shuffling and then a scream come from my house. I rushed in and found Zhang standing over the lifeless body of my little sister. I looked around our small house to see that the table had been flipped over, the floors stained with my family's blood and my family members all strung out on the floor with the shock and horror of their last moments of life that forever marred their dead faces. Zhang looked toward me with his lips dripping blood.

"You have done very well, my Tenten. You led me to a feast so grand that I shall be full for awhile; much longer then just snacking on the peasants that lay on the streets every day. For that you shall receive a reward."

Zhang rushed forward and bit my neck. The icy hot pain began to fill my veins and soon everything around me began to blur as Zhang let go of my body and I hit the floor with a thud. When I awoke the next morning, surrounded by the former bodies of my loved ones, I cried. From then on, my new life as a vampire became a curse. It was a curse that I felt I deserved because I let my family slip through my fingers and let Zhang escape. I vowed to avenge my family's death and would not rest until I found Zhang and made him pay. That is until I met Hinata. We became the best of friends. Hinata helped me to not be consumed by revenge and to realize that now my family was in a better place instead of living in the horrid conditions in China. Although if I ever do come across Zhang again, I vow that nothing will stop me from killing him. For now, though, I focused on becoming strong and training to control this wild element called fire.

After the concert, the girls and I went home. We decided to wait up for the men, so we made some tea and sat around the fireplace and chatted for a little while. Sakura was really excited for her flute lessons to begin, Ino was gushing about how Sasuke sat exceptionally close to her the entire evening, Hinata talked about how beautiful the recital hall was tonight and I sat there quietly.

"Tenten, is something wrong?" Hinata asked quietly.

I looked at her. She is so innocent and quiet yet when it came to feeding, she is a cold killer. Eating people seemed so wrong to me. Every time I did feed, I would get glimpses of my family and it made me feel no better than Zhang. It made me feel sick that I had to do this to a person, but I had to kill to survive. Vampires need blood along with real food. It disgusted me and it bothered me that I seemed to be the only one to feel this way. Sakura, Ino and Hinata seemed unaffected by the bloodshed they cause. But I couldn't let the other girls know how I feel so I put on my best fake smile.

"Nope, nothing is wrong. I am just tired is all." At this point I am glad that we found out earlier that we could shield our thoughts from each other. It turns out that our thoughts were not linked together, which would make things impossible to hide from each other. In reality, we could communicate with each other only if we focused on voicing our thoughts to one another therefore making all of my thoughts private.

"The men should be home soon. I just wonder why they wanted to talk to Mr. Sasori and those other men." Sakura thought aloud.

"Yes it is really odd. They much know each other." Hinata said quietly.

"I don't think so. Sasuke did not seem to recognize them." Ino said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ino, your life does not have to revolve around Sasuke. You do not have to mention his name in every single sentence."

Ino puffed up. "Do not be so jealous Tenten. What Sasuke and I have is real. You are just upset because nothing has happened between you and Neji."

"Ino, you-" But I was cut off by the opening of the door.

In came the men with grim faces which meant that their meeting with Mr. Sasori and the others did not go so well. The question is, will they tell us what went on while we made our way back?

'By the looks on their faces, tonight did not go as well as they wanted it to.' I thought to everyone.

'We shall see Tenten.' Ino sneered, clearly still mad about the remark I made about her.

"How was your talk?" Ino asked sweetly.

"New York City is not a safe place to live anymore." Itachi said urgently. This surprised me because out of all the times I've seen Itachi, he has always been a man of confidence and composure.

"And why is it no longer safe?" Sakura asked. Thankfully her interest in Itachi, and I know that she has taken an interest in the elder Uchiha, has not clouded her judgment, unlike her sister. She very well knows that there is something going on. As to what it is about, we do not know.

Sasuke nudged his brother in the ribs. This seemed to bring out the calmer Itachi and he once again regained his composure.

"I am afraid that due to recent circumstances, it would be best suited for all of us to leave New York City right away." Neji said formally. He was always so formal, that is until it was just him and I.

"What recent circumstances?" I questioned, not buying what Neji was telling us.

"The arrival of Mr. Sasori and the other men that were with him." Naruto said bluntly. He was never one to be coy about anything.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously agitated by the bluntness that is Naruto. "Due to the recent of arrival of more vampires, it can cause problems for the mortals in this city. In order to keep the city safe and out of harm's way, we must leave."

We were all shocked at this proposition. I had assumed that things did not go so smoothly with the other men but that was to be expected. Macho men clash due to their big egos; it was just their nature. But for Itachi and the others to suggest that we move out of the city because of the threat the other men have is unbelievable. In fact, it is too unbelievable.

"What makes you think we are going to move so easily? We cannot just believe every word you say. After all you have no evidence that Mr. Sasori and the others are dangerous. In fact they seem quite pleasurable." I said. This seemed to make Neji mad…or worried. I really could not tell the difference. He hides his emotions almost as well as Itachi.

"It is not the fact that those other men are here." Neji retorted. "It is the fact that having twelve vampires in one place is dangerous. It can attract more vampires and that is when we start to have a problem."

"Oh? And what kind of problem?" Sakura questioned this time.

The room went silent for a while. Clearly the men were trying to think of something that would not give away too much information. This is what concerns me the most about them and I am not the only one who feels that way. Sakura is just as suspicious as I am for she has seen firsthand that the men are hiding something. It is Ino and Hinata that are too blinded by love to see this, though Hinata can probably sense that something is up but is too sweet to talk about them behind their backs. Ino, on the other hand, could care less as long as she had her Sasuke next to her.

Itachi was the one to finally break the silence. "Vampires, when they get in close proximity to each other, can become very…territorial."

"Yes, whether it be food, territory or mates, vampires can become quite vicious when they feel threaten." Neji added.

It certainly made me feel like vampires were just a bunch of wild animals.

"Mates?" Ino asked.

"Mates are just like what humans call soul mates. Every vampire has one, for it has been already predetermined. Like fate." Sasuke smiled at Ino when he said the last part. Obviously Ino has been talking about her belief in fate with Sasuke.

"How do you know when you have found your soul mate?" Hinata asked shyly. I knew she was hoping that somehow Naruto is her soul mate.

"When you meet your soul mate, even if you don't know it yet, you feel an automatic pull toward them. You want to be by their side as much as possible, protect them from any evil that might harm them, and cannot stop thinking about them." Itachi explained. I could tell by the way he was talking and how his eyes seemed to soften and look distant that he is talking from experience. I wonder who she could be. I could practically feel Sakura secretly hoping it was her that he was talking about though she would never admit it.

"Then of course there is a ritual to commemorate your bond between one another." Naruto added.

"What ritual?" I asked, curious now by all this new information we were getting. It was very fascinating and fairytale like that all of us felt like little girls again, waiting for our prince charming to come sweep us off of our feet.

"In the ritual, each vampire must make a small cut on their wrists and then let a single drop of blood drip into each other's mouths. Once this is done, a tattoo representing the nature of the couple's relationship is tattooed on their left ring finger." Neji finished.

As we absorbed this new information, more questions began to pop into our heads. Ino was the first to voice our questions.

"What happens after the ritual is performed?"

"You become more aware of your mates surrounds, almost like you can reach into their minds and see what they see. You can also borrow some of your mate's strength if you are ever in any danger and are fatigued. But when you use your mate and drain all of their energy it can kill them. That is why it is forbidden in our society to abuse that privilege." Sasuke explained.

"There is another disadvantage to doing the blood ritual." Naruto said sullenly.

We all gave them urging looks to go on with the explanation.

"If your mate performs the blood ritual with another vampire, you will die." Neji explained.

"But I thought you could only do this blood ritual with your soul mate?" Ino questioned.

"That is the problem with this ritual." Itachi had that distance look in his eyes again. "Vampires can perform this ritual with anyone. That is why it is so dangerous."

The room went silent again, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Though thanks to our newly formed bond, I could hear Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's thoughts and they were all the same as mine. We were scared of this ritual. Was it really worth risking your life to be with someone? What happens if they only played you or decide that they have become bored of you? They will just perform the blood ritual with someone else and leave us there to die? It made me wry of Neji and the rest of the vampire male population for that matter.

"We will not be moving. I believe it is best to stand our ground instead of running away like some weaklings." Sakura finally said. As to how we got so off topic, I do not know but I am glad that Sakura returned to the original topic. I am also glad that she voiced what had been on my mind since the beginning.

"Is there any way I can convince you otherwise?" Itachi pleaded.

Sakura took her eyes away from Itachi and looked at me. I shook my head and Sakura followed suit.

"I am sorry to hear that. But it is your decision and I respect that. I hope you can forgive me for such wild propositions."

"I do." She said simply. "It is getting late so we shall be going off to bed."

Itachi nodded in agreement. He went over to Sakura, bowed and kissed her hand goodnight. The rest of the men followed his example and said goodnight to all of us. When Neji came over to me, he looked disappointed and saddened. I could not help but feel a tinge of remorse for him, for he had tried to do what he felt was right but we decline their offer. I just hope they will be fine tomorrow.

With that, we all filed into our rooms to hopefully sleep the night away. But I am afraid that none of us could sleep that night. We were still so wrapped up in the events that had taken place tonight.

* * *

(Tenten's POV)

The next morning we found our apartment empty with a single piece of paper on the coffee table addressed to us. It was from the men telling us that they had to leave early to go visit a client of theirs and did not want to wake us up to say goodbye. They mentioned that they won't be back until dark, so as to not worry about them.

So we decided today would be a good day to go and train. We quickly got dressed and were soon on our way to our favorite training spot. It was a beautiful spring day. No clouds in the sky, only a bright sun to warm our skin from the frigid morning air.

Once we arrived, we each split up and went into our separate training area. Sakura, of course, went straight to the river. Ino had decided long ago that we would train in the trees. Hinata and I had the rest of the open clearing to ourselves. Because of our elements needing a wide range to practice, we made sure we had a good half a mile between us.

All was well. I was now able to create a fireball in the palm of my hand and juggle it back and forth without the fire going out. I have certainly come a long way from just shooting flames from the hands and feet. I was able to control it better which I say is an accomplishment. Now I just need to develop some fire moves.

I decided to sit down and rest my back against a nearby tree to start thinking about some new moves. I started to look around and noticed Hinata. She seemed to have a fairly good control of her element. She could create huge gusts of wind and lift herself up from the ground using air from her hands and feet. I then glanced at Ino. Even though she did get on my nerves, I was very impressed with her ability to create giant pillars of rock and cave in the ground around her. Finally I looked at Sakura. Out of all of us she seemed to be having a tough time with her element, which made sense. Water was constantly moving. It is almost like water has a life of its own which makes it harder to control. Sakura was able to lift up the water and move it around in mid-air. She could flick it out and draw it back in. The problem was that she could not control the water for too long. I only hope she can figure something out.

Then I heard Sakura gasp. I quickly rushed over to her, concerned that she dropped her water so suddenly. I feared that she had hurt herself.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I forgot about the lesson Mr. Sasori was supposed to give me. We must head back to the city now." Sakura urged.

By now Hinata and Ino had gathered around us. We all nodded in agreement and started our trek back to New York City.

* * *

(Guys' POV)

"Where are they?" Naruto asked impatiently. He had been so worried for the girls ever since last night. He was afraid that they would leave them and hate them forever. He could not have Hinata hate him! He would die if that happened.

Itachi scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. He was trying to locate Sakura and the others by getting into Sakura's mind. It was something he picked up in the Akatsuki. Belonging to a unique group of vampires allowed them to expand on their powers. Everyone in the Akatsuki had a special power; it was a requirement to get in. But whether you stay in the group or get killed was a matter of how far you're willing to train your power.

"Be quiet Naruto! He is trying to concentrate you dope!" Sasuke scolded the blonde.

Itachi opened one eye to look at his little brother. "You are not helping."

After a few more moments of silence, Itachi was able to locate where the girls were and where they were heading. That was when Itachi suddenly became tense.

"What is it?" Neji asked. Itachi rarely showed any emotion, let alone actually tense up. Something must of really distraught him if he was showing this kind of tension.

"They are on their way to Sasori's house for that ludicrous lesson he promised Sakura."

This was not good but they couldn't just sit there and let the objects of their mission fall into the hands of their enemies. Suddenly the words Sasori had told him the night before ghosted into his thoughts. _If you so much as say anything negative about us to those girls, they will automatically become suspicious of you which will make our jobs easier._

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration. But then his heart sank as he came to the conclusion he dreaded.

"There is nothing we can do about it."

Naruto stood up from his chair in anger. "What is the matter with you Uchiha? You are the last person in the world to give up on something so important!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke. He seemed to share similar feelings but he would never yell at his older brother. Itachi then moved his onyx eyes to meet liquid pearl. The Hyuga seemed to understand what Itachi was saying.

"What Itachi means is that we cannot do anything without looking suspicious, especially after last night."

The men understood that their options were limited, but the very thought of their girls being close to their enemies made their skin crawl with disgust and anger.

Itachi felt confident that Sasori would not do anything today. He was a man that liked to strike at the most convenient moment, and those convenient moments were usually when Itachi was at his worst. It was just not the time for Sasori to do anything. But of course their plan could not wait any longer. They must put it into action soon.

"So I am guessing that the plan goes into action tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, finally breaking the silence.

Itachi nodded his head.

"But what if it fails?" Naruto pleaded with panicked eyes. "What if they find out and leave us?"

Itachi turned his cold onyx eyes on the blonde. "This plan WILL work, failure is not an option."

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Upon our arrival in the city, we quickly ran into a problem. I had absolutely no idea where Mr. Sasori's house was. My cheeks blushing pink from embarrassment, I admitted to the rest that I did not know where to go.

Ino stomped her foot in frustration. "How could you not have asked him for his address? Sakura, you are supposed to be the most responsible one out of us all!"

"We could always try sensing them out like he was able to sense us the other night." Tenten suggested.

I was not exactly sure if this was going to work. The past couple of times that we should have felt the presents of other vampires we were unable to. But trying never hurt anyone. I closed my eyes and tried to envision something like a sound wave spreading out from my body, in hopes of coming in contact with someone.

"Anything?" I asked.

Ino huffed. "No."

Hinata and Tenten shook their heads.

"Just as I suspected." I looked at the ground in disappointment. It figures that having these amazing powers would come with a price.

"And what is it you suspect, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

I guess it was time to tell them what I had discovered just a few days ago. They were all shocked to say the least.

"But Sakura-" Ino was interrupted by a voice resonating from behind us.

"There you are!"

We quickly turn around to see the handsome face of Mr. Sasori. He had a brilliant smile plastered on his face as he took swift, even steps toward us. It was clear to me that he was a man of confidence just by what I was observing right now.

"Hello Mr. Sasori." I said as I bowed. The girls followed suit.

"There is no need to be so formal Sakura! You may call me Sasori. In fact, I insist that you do."

I gave a bright smile and nodded my head. I was not all that comfortable with being so formal with a man I just met yesterday.

"Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes…Sasori."

"Well then follow me." I waved his hand to motion us to walk with him.

"All of us?" Ino asked.

He turned around and looked at Ino. "Well of course."

With that, we all followed him to his house.

"Welcome ladies to our home!" Sasori waved his arm out in front of him, showing them his home that he shared with the others.

The walls were painted chestnut with white crown molding that aligned the top and bottom of the room. There was a roaring fire going in the fireplace making the room nice and toasty compared to the frigid night air outside. Sasori led us to the living room and gestured us to take a seat on the couch.

"I hope you do not mind if we put on a little performance for you ladies." Sasori said.

I shook my head. "I do not mind at all."

As soon as these words left my mouth, the others came out with an instrument in their hands. The one that Sasori referred to Hidan was carrying a clarinet; Deidara held a violin and Kisame carried out a big cello. They all sat in a semi circle, facing us. Sasori took his seat next to Hidan and began to put together his flute and arranged the music that was on his stand. He took a deep breath; this signaled the others to start along with him.

As the song went on, I found myself lost in the richness of the music. The pull and push of the notes made my body sway to the beat of the concerto. I was almost sad when the song ended.

We all applauded the men that stood before us as they took a bow.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" Ino cheered.

The men gave us blazing smiles of triumph and confidence. "Thank you very much! It was our pleasure to play for such beautiful women." Deidara said.

We all blushed at his comment.

"We have a proposition to offer you lovely ladies." Hidan said as he began to walk toward us.

We all looked at them signaling them to go on.

"How would you like us to give you lessons on the instrument of your choice?" Kisame asked.

Ino clasped her hands in excitement. "That would be wonderful!" Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Then we shall give you lessons!" Sasori proclaimed with much enthusiasm.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten then paired off with the instruments of their choice and followed their new mentors into separate rooms. Everyone had been so excited but once everyone was gone, I felt the excitement die down. Now it was just Sasori and I. Alone.

He looked at me for what seemed for an eternity. I shifted uncomfortably under the weight of stare and decided that if anyone was going to break the silence it was going to be me.

"Shall we begin?"

Sasori nodded slowly, not once taking his eyes off of me. "Yes, yes we should. By the way, you look lovely tonight."

"Oh," I felt heat slowly spreading its way across my cheeks. He was very bold and straightforward that was for sure. "Thank you."

He offered a quick smile before he began to move the chairs out of the way so that there were only two chairs coupled with two stands.

"I must leave you for a moment to retrieve your new flute."

I nodded in understanding and watched his figure retreat out of the living room and into a hallway. I took this time to become more acquainted with Sasori's house. The living room has been furnished with the latest furniture. I glanced down at the plush looking carpet and secretly wondered how soft it would feel against my bare feet. As I continued my observation of the room, I noticed what looked like to be a black cord moving. It twitched and suddenly tensed up.

Just as I was about to get a closer look at it, a black mass sprung up from behind a love seat. I quickly moved to the side, narrowly missing the attack. Now that it was out in the open I could get a better look at it. It was like a gigantic black cat with piercing bright blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into me. The cat crouched down and readied itself for another attack but then Sasori's voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

"Nerio!"

The giant cat's ears flattened against its head and scurried over to its owner.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep the fear I previously experienced out of my voice.

"This is Nerio, he is a panther and my animal familiar." Sasori said as he petted the giant animal.

"Animal familiar?"

He remained quiet for some time. I could tell he was debating whether he should tell me the truth or try to avoid it completely. He shook his head, as if disagreeing with the latter and sent Nerio into a nearby room. The black panther seemed hesitant about leaving his master but complied with his order. Of course the panther didn't leave before casting me a look that warned me not to try anything funny.

"Not all vampires have animal familiars. If you are meant to have an animal familiar you cannot simply choose an animal, the animal has to choose you. Once your animal familiar has found you, they begin to become a part of you. You start to pick up some of your animal's abilities. How long you have been with your animal determines how many abilities you have from your animal. It is all quite fascinating actually."

While this was a lot of information to absorb, it wasn't my biggest concern. Did Itachi know about this? No that is absolutely ridiculous. He would have told me about this if he knew about this. Right?

* * *

(Guys POV)

"What's happening Itachi?" Naruto asked anxiously. By now the girls must have reached Sasori's house by now. God knows what kind of bull shit he is feeding them. Naruto just hoped that Hinata would not fall for it.

"I'm…not sure. I believe Sasori is blocking Sakura's mind, but I have no knowledge as to him having that power to do so." This really concerned Itachi. Maybe Sasori had a whole arsenal of powers that he could use at his disposal. That's when it all clicked. This little trick was a new power but it was not a naturally gifted power. It was his mate's power. Itachi silently cursed. Sasori had used the sacred bond that forms between two mates to steal his mate's power. Itachi had heard of this before. In fact, that was what Leader wanted them to do once Itachi and the others were mated with the girls. It had made him feel sick to his stomach at the thought of doing that to a person. To take away their power just so you could add it to your list of powers was twisted.

Itachi quickly turned to his brother. "I need you to use your power to go see what I cannot. We need to know what Sasori and the others are telling them."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and closed his eyes as he focused on where Ino was. Ino was the easiest person for Sasuke to reach out to given their already intimate relationship.

Within moments Sasuke had astral projected his soul into a room. While his soul was in this room, a part of him was still back in his body so he could hear what was going on in the café where they were staying at.

"It looks like he has crossed over. Sasuke, what do you see?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke took a moment to observe his new surroundings. The room was fairly plain with a large bed and a mirror place above a dresser on the left side of the room. Sasuke could hear sounds of a clarinet being played in the other room and sensed that Ino was in there as well.

'I found Ino and I can sense the others nearby.' Sasuke thought. When Sasuke astral projects himself, he can only talk in his astral projected form. His body, however, remains quiet. Itachi was able to read his thoughts and relate what Sasuke had discovered to the others.

"Is there anything suspicious going on right now?" Neji asked.

Sasuke took a moment to listen. He heard Hidan instructing Ino how to place her fingers on the keys of the clarinet.

"Like this?" he heard Ino ask.

"No like this." The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up. He could sense Hidan touching his maiden.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked frantically. He could tell by his body language that something had happened over where he was at.

'He touched her. HE TOUCHED HER! I will not stand for this! We must go now!' Sasuke thought angrily. With that Sasuke returned to his body and stood up.

"Let's go." All four men got up and left the cafe.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Do you believe it is possible for us get animal familiars of our own?" I asked.

Sasori thought for a moment. "It's impossible to tell whether a vampire is destined to be paired with an animal familiar."

"But how would you know when you do get paired with an animal?" I asked. In the back of my mind I wondered why Itachi hadn't told me about this. I am beginning to wonder how much have the others been keeping from us.

"Trust me; you will know if it does happen." Sasori assured me with a gentle smile. As I gazed at Sasori with his dashing smile and boyish good looks, I began to realize that Sasori was the type of man I could envision myself being with. He was kind and handsome, not to mention very wealthy. He was everything a gentleman ought to be. As to the subject of having animal familiar, it would be nice but it would also make us more abnormal then we are now. I decided that I would deal with this and my developing feelings for Sasori later because right now, I was here to receive a lesson.

"So Sasori," I said as I turned to him, "I believe you owe me a lesson."

Sasori turned to me and gave me a lopsided smiled. "I believe I do." I smiled back and picked up my new flute.

* * *

(Guys POV)

"Itachi we have to hurry! I fear the worst if we do not make it there sooner!" Sasuke said urgently.

"Brother calm down. If we arrive there all of a sudden, it will look very suspicious. We need the ladies to trust us if we want them to choose us over them." Itachi said, always being the voice of reason.

They were about three blocks away from where the girls were located at. He too was worried about the girls being alone with the others. He was especially worried about Sakura. Itachi could not stand that Sasori had Sakura all to himself. His fist clenched at the very thought of that red haired fiend laying a hand on his cherry blossom. He had grown to care for her a lot more than he expects he ever would and that scared him. He knew she would never feel the same way about him because of what he has done. Sakura was so kind and loving while he was a villain in a secret organization bent on ruling the world. In his eyes he was a monster restricted by the chains of his leader while she was the lovely but powerful maiden, free to do as she pleases.

Itachi couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to know what was going on.

"Neji could you go ahead and just peak in and see what is going on?" Itachi asked.

Neji nodded and shot off in front of them. He could sense Tenten in a room on the second story of Sasori's house. He was able to jump on the roof nearby and phased through the brick wall. He was careful to stay hidden behind a plant so as to not be seen.

"You are doing very well Tenten! Just be sure to curve your fingers more." Kisame advised.

Tenten nodded her head in understanding. "Kisame, you are too kind. I sound absolutely horrid! I sound nothing like you!"

Kisame smiled. "Nonsense! You are very good for a beginner. You must not compare yourself to me. I have been playing for years."

She shrugged while trying to fight off a blush due to his compliment.

"Here, let me help you with your fingers." Kisame said while he grabbed her hands with his own big ones.

Neji frowned at this. He had seen enough and was ready to leave but decided to check up on Sakura, for Itachi's sake. He phased through the wall and back to the street. He could sense that Sakura was on the other side of the house. He quickly jumped over the house and again phased through the wall. Everything seemed fine. Sakura was playing the flute with Sasori guiding her through her lesson. But then the music suddenly ended and Sakura started talking. That was when Neji, for the first time in his life, became nervous. It was what Sakura asked that made his blood run cold.

"Do Itachi and the others have animal familiars too?"

"Well this is quite off topic." Sasori said, surprised by her question.

'Do not say anything Sasori.' Neji thought.

"I am sorry to cut into our lesson but I just had to ask. I regret to say that the men are not very open with us and since you seemed to know so much about vampires I thought you would somehow be able to sense if they have animal familiars." Sakura said sadly.

'Mental note: Make sure to be more open with the girls.' Neji thought.

Sasori was quiet for a moment, making Neji believe he wasn't going to say anything but he was wrong. So very wrong.

"Yes." Sasori finally said.

'Itachi you need to get here now!' Neji thought.

Neji phased out of the wall and ran in front of the door. The rest of the boys were next to him in an instant. Naruto quickly rapped on the door.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"You mean they-" But I was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Sasori said.

He got up and opened the door in one fluid movement. As he did this, the girls and their teachers walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. How nice of you to drop by!" Sasori said as he extended his hand for them to shake it.

They walked pasted him, completely ignoring his greeting. They did not look pleased that was for sure.

"What brings you to our fine home?" Hidan asked.

"We need to go ladies." Neji said sternly.

"And why is that?" Ino questioned.

Itachi looked at me just then. His eyes showed nervousness with a hint of anger but as soon as it was there, it was gone replaced by his usual blank expression. Alright, that was enough. I need answers but not here. Not in front of Sasori, for he has been so kind and caring that I could not openly fight in his house. For right now, I would hold it in until we arrived back at our place.

"Ah..." Naruto paused, "It is getting late so we decided to come and escort you home." Naruto said.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten looked at me.

'There are hiding something from us again.' Hinata thought to me.

'When are they going to start telling us things?' Ino whined.

'I do not know but we are going to need answers.' I messaged them.

I got up. "Naruto is right. It is time for us to go." I turned to look at the men at the door, "It was very thoughtful of you gentlemen to be concerned for our safety but need I remind you that we are vampires. Nothing can hurt us." as soon as I said this, Itachi's eyes said otherwise.

"You are right Sakura. Forgive us for thinking so little of you. You ladies are highly capable of taking care of yourself." Itachi said politely.

I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to smile at him. Not when he can't trust me enough to tell me things. Especially about him having an animal familiar.

Sasori was at my side in a flash, holding my new flute. "I am sad to see you go but I would like you to take your flute home so you can practice."

"Thank you. And our next lesson is when?" I ask as I took hold of my flute.

"Next week."

I nodded in understanding. I turned to see that the others were getting their new instruments as well.

'At least Sasori tells me things.' I thought to myself.

Sasori bent down and kissed my hand. "Until we meet again, my cherry blossom."

I couldn't help but blush at his last comment. I could feel Itachi's stare burning into the back of my head.

The others received kisses on their hands as well. With that, we all filed out the door and into the crisp air of the starry night sky. The moon was full and beautiful, reminding me of those summer nights Ino and I used to have on the plantation when we were little girls. Oh I how I wish I could go back to those simple times when vampires were only myths and our biggest secret was that we would stay up past our bedtime.

We walked ahead of the men, not wanting to talk to them after tonight's events.

'I am truly sorry, Sakura.' I heard Itachi's voice in the back of my head.

I turned back and looked at him. His gaze met mine. 'I promise to tell you everything... Soon.' His voice was in my head again.

I quickly turned around. I thought he didn't have any powers...

* * *

Like always please review! I would love to hear what you think!

~Akiko-pink


	5. Chapter 5: A New Adventure

So if you guys havent read the chapters before this one, I suggest you do because I revised a lot and added some history about Hinata and Tenten. And I know that this chapter is shorter than the one before but I will make up for it in the next chapter! So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these Naruto characters.

* * *

**_Vampire Prophecies_** ~ _Chapter 5: A New Adventure_

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

When I was younger, my parents would always tell me be like a leaf floating on water. To go with the current of the water because you would never know what the water would do. I would always ask what the significance about the water was. Why should I let it push me around like that? They would tell me that the water was like life and no matter what life throws at you, you must go with the flow.

But this? How was I suppose to go with the lying, the deceiving? I could not just go on pretending that everything was fine; to let the current sweep me away like this was nothing. No, not this time. I want to fight the current. So when we got home I let my anger out.

"Itachi!" I growled seething with rage as the object of my anger came through the door.

I saw him visibly wince as the tone of my voice reached his ears. I could tell that the brutality my tone had on his name caught him off guard. But of course he remained as composed as ever which only served to irritate me further.

Itachi made his way to stand in front of the fire place. He watched the flames dance across the wood as I waited for some sort of explanation. How could he be so quiet for so long? Just as I began to think he was not going to give me a reason as to why he did the things he did, he spoke.

"I know I have made some mistakes and I truly regret them but if you could give me a chance to tell you my side of the story hopefully you will understand."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This was what I had been waiting so long for? For him just to state the obvious? "Well then let us hear it!" The nerve Itachi had is unbelievable.

Sasuke stepped out to defend his brother. "Please Sakura, we were only trying to protect you ladies!" he pleaded with me.

Ino went up and slapped Sasuke, hard. The sound echoed off the walls of our living room as Sasuke stared wide eyed at Ino in disbelief. Slowly he brought up a hand to his cheek just to check if this really was happening to him. Sasuke winced when his hand made contact with the now tender skin. I couldn't help but smirk. 'That will keep him quiet for awhile.'

"How can lying to us protect us?" Ino all but cried out. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. This probably affected her the most. From what she has told me, Sasuke and Ino had become very close. Ino had told me that she told him all about our past and all her insecurities she's had since becoming a vampire. So for Sasuke to be holding back vital information like that was like a punch to the stomach. I could feel her emotions, not because of our mental bond but because I am her sister. She feels betrayed and hurt.

Neji broke the tense silence. "Ladies, we were doing it for your own good."

"Why should we believe that? Do you not know that keeping people in the dark can lead to horrid consequences?" Tenten said as she walked slowly up to Neji. The air around Tenten began to sizzle and I knew if she didn't calm down, the house would soon be consumed by fire."How do we know you are not lying to us right now?" Tenten raised her hand as it became engulfed in flames and Neji flinched, expecting her to burn him. Tenten then lowered her hand, making the flames dissipate and walked back to my side. 'He is not worth it.'

The room fell silent. Itachi took this opportunity to speak. "Like Sasuke said, we were trying to protect you." Itachi paused for a moment to glance in my direction. I gave my best blank stare that I could muster up. I could not let him see the real emotion that was raging inside: betrayal. Itachi gave a quiet sigh. "We are part of a secret organization. Sadly I cannot tell you the name of this group due to the severe consequences that would follow."

I raised one eyebrow up, questioning him on these so called consequences. If they were so bad, then why bother being friends with us if they knew they could not be open with us? It seemed pointless to me.

"If I were to tell you anything about this group, they would hunt all of you down and execute you. I cannot risk your lives like that."

My eyes widened a fraction. Executed? Just what kind of group is this?

"So your group has to do something with espionage?" Sweet, quiet Hinata asked.

Neji nodded slowly. "Something very similar to that."

"I am afraid that is all we can tell you. Until we get clearance to tell you more about ourselves, we cannot tell you anything more." Sasuke said, regretfully. I could still see he was in pain from Ino's slap.

"We hope that for right now, you all can accept this. And I also hope you accept our sincerest apologies. We did not mean to hurt you this way." Itachi said with a bow.

I took a moment to study him. Itachi really was handsome. I realize that almost any girl would forgive him in a heartbeat due to this. But I was not just any girl. It would take more than just one apology and a vague explanation to receive my forgiveness. It would take a lot more than that.

'Ladies, please meet me in my room.' I messaged to the others.

They looked to me in confusion but nodded and got up.

Itachi gave me a look of confusion as well.

"We are going to talk. I suggest that you men leave and go for a walk. I do not want you listening to our _private _conversation." I gave Itachi a stern look, warning him to stay out of my head and the others as well.

The men seemed a bit hurt but they followed my orders. I twisted my heart to see this reaction on their faces but I had to be harsh otherwise I was afraid the weak part of me will take over and let them get away with lying to us. I couldn't let that happen.

"We will be back in an hour." They all bowed and turn to leave the apartment.

Now satisfied, but a little regretful, by their absence, I joined the others in the room I shared with Ino. They all seemed to be fine on the outside but I knew that they were torn on the inside. Tenten looked up at me when I entered the room and gave me a small smile. I knew she would be strong for the others and I was thankful for that. I could always count on Tenten. Ino, on the other hand, was not very dependable. She let her emotions cloud her sense of judgment.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Do you all actually believe what they are telling us?"

They all seemed to consider this for a moment. Ino, as always, was the first one to respond. "Yes I do. It seems reasonable enough." I knew she would say something like this. She really just wants to be loved and Sasuke is the closest to becoming that. She does not want to give up on him now that she is so close to getting what she wants.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. I looked at Tenten to see that she seemed conflicted about all of this. "I really want to believe that they were hiding stuff from us to protect us but I just cannot."

Thankfully, as I had hoped, Tenten was having trouble accepting the story the men gave us. Though even with Tenten and I being on the same page did not mean we could convince Ino otherwise. Hinata, with some good reasoning, could be persuaded otherwise. She is a smart girl and will take a step back and look at the bigger picture with a little encouragement. I knew that Ino would forgive them right away because she just cares about Sasuke so much. She wants to believe that Sasuke could never do anything to hurt her. Hinata feels this way about Naruto too. I know all she wants is to be happy with Naruto and will easily forgive any misgivings Naruto does. This concerns me because I feel that Naruto could do whatever he wanted to do and she would just go with it. I am not saying that Naruto would do such a thing to her, but at the same time I am wary now that this is a possibility.

"Sakura please," Ino looked at me with pleading eyes. "I felt that they were honestly sincere about this. They really want to protect us. Didn't you sense that?"

She did have a point. Unlike the time at our training area when I had that feeling that Itachi was hiding something, I felt that he was telling us the truth this time. My gut was rarely wrong so for it to not give me that feeling was something I should listen to. I glanced in Tenten's direction to see her shrug and nod her head in agreement. "She does have a point. I did not get that vibe of secrecy so that must be a good sign."

But there was still a little fact that I could not get over. "It bothers me that they cannot tell us everything. How can we remain friends with people who cannot tell us anything about whom they are and where they come from?"

This made everyone quiet. I was glad that they were now seeing the big problem here. It wasn't that they had lied to us but the fact that they could not open up to us, at least not until they get clearance to. It would make our friendship very one-sided and I was not exactly willing to continue something like that unless I could be convinced otherwise.

"Well, until they get clearance we will just have to deal with that fact. When they get back I will tell them that I forgive them." Ino declared cheerfully.

"As will I." Hinata chimed in quietly.

"For once Ino is right. And it serves no purpose to remain mad at them for something they cannot control." Tenten reasoned.

I sighed. They were right. It was time to let go of my pride and face the facts. I couldn't stay mad at them for only following orders. "I guess you all are right. I will forgive them as well."

* * *

(Guys' POV)

Oh what a mess they had made. Itachi worried that Sakura would never be able to forgive. Naruto wondered if Hinata would still care for him. Neji contemplated whether he should just have told Tenten everything from the beginning. Sasuke thought that he really did deserve that slap Ino had inflicted on him earlier.

This could not be how it was all going to end. They could not let the girls down like this; with lies and deceptions. They had to think of something to undo the things they have done. That was when Itachi had an idea.

The men had found a bench to sit on in a park near the girls' apartment. They all had been too caught up in their own thoughts to speak to each other. That is until Itachi spoke up.

"We may have really screwed things up, but I have a way of making it up to them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh Itachi, just give it up! Anything we do will only further their angry."

"Yeah the bastard's right. We might as well serve the girls up on a silver platter to Sasori with a note saying 'Don't torture them too much.'" Naruto said in frustration.

Itachi glared at them. How could they just give up so quickly? They could not let the girls fall into the clutches of Sasori and the others. It would be the dishonorable thing to do. Itachi will not rest until he has done everything in his power to get Sakura to forgive him.

"No." Itachi said through clenched teeth.

"Itachi you must be reasonable here. They will never listen to us." Neji said.

Itachi stared at the pale eyed boy with a mix of anger and disbelief. "No. I cannot let them be used by Sasori. And you men shouldn't either. Where is your chivalry? How can you just sit here so ready to accept defeat? There is still so much we can do. We have to try!"

This seemed to get them out of their glum attitude. They knew Itachi was right. But how were they going to do it?

"What is your plan?" Neji asked.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

The men came back exactly an hour later. Bu instead of the glum faces I expected, I saw that their eyes seemed to be filled with renewed hope. Just what had they been planning while they were gone?

They bowed their heads to us. I motioned for them to take a seat on the long couch while we took our seats on the other side of the coffee table.

"We talked over what we were going to do about your apology." I paused and saw the hopeful gazes of the men. "We decided to forgive you."

Looks of relief and happiness crossed over their eyes. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

But much to my surprise, Itachi stood up and looked at us with completely serious eyes, all relief washed from his face. "While we are forever grateful for your forgiveness, we feel that cannot just simply accept this."

All of us gave him looks of surprise. Where was he going with this? Shouldn't he be relieved that we have accepted them? What was he doing?

"We would like to do something special so that we feel that we deserve your forgiveness." Sasuke announced.

"Oh and what would that be?" Ino asked coyly. She loved surprises while I, on the other hand, did not. But whatever it was, it was sure to be extravagant. That was the Uchiha way after all.

"We would like to take you ladies on a trip to our home countries so you may get to know us." Naruto was practically jumping with excitement in his chair. The rest of the men, though not as animated as Naruto, were just as excited about this as he was.

"And where will we be going?" Hinata asked quietly as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.

"It is a surprise." Neji answered smoothly.

"When are we leaving?" Ino asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of an adventure. She was never one to be kept in a place for too long. She longed for travel so for her to be cooped up in New York City for fifty years was quite hard for her.

"Tomorrow morning."

"So you should probably pack your bags." Itachi suggested.

As we all ran off to go start packing our things, a thought struck me like lightening. How did they get clearance from their boss so fast? It seemed too convenient. I shook the thought out of my head. I had to pack as much as I can right now. I will deal with that question when I can talk to Itachi alone.

* * *

As the sun began to rise over us the next morning, we quickly boarded the carriage with our entire luggage and headed off toward the docks. I could tell everyone was a little on edge due to the fact that they would be surrounded by water for the next couple of weeks. I told them that there is nothing to worry about; these new steamships are safe and a lot faster than the older ships. If anything were to happen, I would try my best to use my power to protect them. Of course, this didn't seem to easy their anxiety.

When we arrived at the docks, dockworkers unloaded our luggage and uploaded it onto giant steamship. Its size was very impressive; it was one of the most luxurious ships I have ever seen. I was quite thankful for the invention of these steam propelled ships, otherwise it would take months for us to cross the Atlantic Ocean.

As soon as Itachi gave his name to the attendant checking everyone on, the attendant motioned for one of the servants to guide us to our rooms. Itachi had reserved four of the best rooms in first class on the top floor. We even had our own deck that wrapped around the four rooms, giving us a great view of where the boat was going. We quickly split up into our rooms. Itachi with Sasuke, Naruto with Neji, Hinata with Tenten and Ino is with me. Inside the room I shared with Ino were two full size beds topped with luxurious, soft cotton and many fluffy pillows. Two vanities lined the wall just left of the beds. On the right wall were two giant windows with thick red curtains on either side. A door right across their beds led to a medium size bathroom with a porcelain tub.

"This was very nice of the men to do for us." I commented as I grazed my hand across the bed linens. I could hardly keep myself from jumping on the bed and rolling around the soft fabric. Oh I am going to enjoy sleeping in this tonight.

"This is more than nice." Ino said as she walked over to one of the vanities to check her appearance in the mirror. "This is more like heaven."

I gazed out the window and notice that we were finally out of the harbor and was now on open seas.

"Ino, let's go outside." I suggested.

Ino nodded and followed me out the door and onto our private deck. As I gazed into the horizon, my mind drifted off to thoughts of wonder. My biggest wonder was where we were going. My guess was somewhere in Europe but as to where in Europe I had no idea.

"Ladies, lunch is being served downstairs if you all are hungry." Naruto said as he poked his head out of his room.

"Goodness I am starving!" Ino announced happily and started to walk toward the stairs to descend to the bottom deck. When she noticed I wasn't following, she asked, "Sakura, are you coming?"

I turned and gave her a bright smile. "Yes, I'll be down in a minute."

That seemed good enough for Ino as she turned and practically skipped away. I didn't mind though; I finally got some time to myself. Of course that was short lived. I heard Itachi slowly approaching me and by the way his footsteps sounded, he was hesitant about coming up to me.

I turned around and crossed my arms. "You have some explaining to do."

His lips pressed together and nodded briefly as he made his way toward me. As he leaned against the railing of the deck he began his explanation. "You want me to explain as to how we got clearance from our leader so fast, right?"

I nodded to confirm his assumption. That was all he needed for continued on. "As you already know, I have to power to read minds but I also have the power to communicate with people long distances through their minds."

"So you used your power to get permission to do all of this?" I asked as I gestured toward everything around us.

He nodded slowly, trying to predict what I would do with this new information. I could tell this was hard for him to do without looking into my mind to check. Deep down inside it made me feel a bit happy that he could not predict every little thing about me.

"Okay, I believe you." Itachi seemed to relax once I said this.

"But," I continued. I could see Itachi tense up once again. "Please, no more secrets."

Itachi seemed to hesitate for a split second but then gave me a gorgeous smile and nodded. I couldn't help it, but his smile seemed to melt me inside and out and I soon found myself smiling along with him. Maybe this journey we were taking with them will help repair what has wounded in our friendship. It is kind of like a new beginning for all of us. I just hope it will be better this time around.

* * *

(Sasori's POV)

Sasori knew Itachi would take Sakura away from him but luckily for him, Sasori had a plan ready in case this ever happened. Oh how he loved being one step ahead of the Uchiha and his group. This was not a game Itachi could win, for Sasori never lost at anything.

"Quickly pack your bags." Sasori commanded quietly.

The rest looked up from their positions in the living room in confusion.

"What for?" Kisame asked as he put down a knife he had been sharpening.

Sasori gave a confident smirk. "We are going on a little trip."

* * *

Please review! It would really help my motivations to update faster!

~Akiko-pink


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

I wish I could be like those authors that update more frequently unlike me who updates once every several months. Senior year has been a busy one for me but it is starting to wind down so maybe I will be more inspired to write more for this story. I will try to update sooner next time but for now enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own these Naruto characters.

* * *

**_Vampire Prophecies_ - **_Chapter 6: Surprises_

* * *

(Ino's POV).

As the days slowly turned in weeks, we found ourselves becoming more and more anxious as to what was awaiting for us in Europe. I, being quite impatient by nature, was about at my wits end when we finally made land fall at the docks of a bustling but quaint town. Gazing at the new European landscape, I couldn't help but compare it to home. Though the landscape was indeed beautiful, it was missing that comforting element of familiarity despite the fact that Sakura and I have been here before.

"Welcome to our homeland, Spain." Itachi announced.

"Spain?" Sakura said as a playful smirk spread across her lips. "I never pegged you as a Spaniard, Itachi. I haven't heard the slightest bit of an accent from you."

Itachi turned to my sister with a smirk of his own. "Well," he suddenly said in a thick Spanish accent, "I can speak in this manner if you prefer. O si tú quieres yo puedo hablar español contigo nada más. Qué prefieres tú señorita?"

Sasuke started to chuckle at his brother's antics. I secretly wondered if Sasuke would ever show me his attractive Spanish side. I am pretty sure I could squeeze it out of him if I tried hard enough.

"I prefer you in English please." Sakura said, her cheeks slightly stained pink from embarrassment.

"As you wish."

Itachi lead us to a nearby stable and requested horses for each of us to ride. I would much rather prefer to run and stretch my legs after weeks on a boat but we had to appear as human as possible. We packed our bags onto our horses, mounted and set off into the mountains.

As we rode, I decided to move up next to Sasuke. When I finally caught up to him, he glanced at me and gave me an amazing smile that left me breathless. I almost forgot to smile back at him. Deciding that I needed to say something or risk looking like a complete idiot, I asked Sasuke, "Where exactly are we going?"

Sasuke extended his muscular arm and pointed up into the mountains. "Our destination is at the base of those mountains. I am sure you will find it very pleasant there as we did 200 years ago."

I began to nod but then froze. Did he just say 200? "Are you 200 years old?"

Sasuke gave a little chuckle at my reaction. "216 to be exact but who keeps count anymore?"

After that we rode in silence as I let the information sink into my head. Sasuke is 100 years older than me. He has experienced so much more than I have. That began to make my gut clench in jealousy. What if he had multiple lovers in those many years? My gaze narrowed and I glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. As I examined him I began to realize that if he did have a lover in the past he would have told me. We had a deep relationship that I knew the others would not understand. They believed that Sasuke and I were just two fools that want nothing more than a physical relationship. But they are wrong about us and about our unbreakable connection.

Sasuke noticed me staring at him and gave me a heartwarming smile that told me everything was going to be okay and that we had nothing to worry about. This filled me up with courage and I felt utterly foolish for thinking wrongly of him. I would no longer question him and will always believe what he tells me.

We finally arrived at a quaint little cottage that sat at the edge of the village, not too far from the ocean. It looked weathered and old but still habitable. But why did they take us here? Is this where we are staying?

Sakura, hearing my thoughts, decided to find out. "Why did you take us here?"

Itachi turned toward her and gave her a soft but sad smile. "This is where Sasuke and I grew up. This used to be our home a long time ago."

Everyone gasped in surprise.

'So they were speaking the truth when they said that they would tell us more about them.' I thought to the others.

'At least they are keeping their promise.' Tenten thought back.

"And this is where we are going to tell you about our past." Sasuke said as he gazed at me with hopefulness.

Itachi told us to gather inside and get comfortable so they could best explain their history to us. As we each took our seats, though reluctantly, on the dust covered couches, Itachi and Sasuke began to tell their story.

Itachi began. "We grew up here in the mid 1600's as a happy family. That is until those English pirates came and attacked our village."

"Pirates?" Tenten exclaimed in surprise.

Sasuke nodded. "They were ruthless. Cutting down men like they were trees, torturing women by kidnapping their children with the promise of never seeing them again; it was horrible and I hope no one has to experience that." He finished. I could see the haunted look in his eyes and I all I wanted to do was hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Itachi continued. "Our father, God rest his soul, went into the heat of battle to join the other men in defending our village. Trying her best to protect us, our mother hid us underneath the floor boards of our house. As soon as we were hidden, three pirates ran down the door with their swords out and ready. They began to question my mother about us but she told them we were not in the house. This answer seemed to satisfy them for they preceded to do horrible things to her." Itachi's hands clenched and began to tremble in angry. Sasuke placed his hand on his brother's back in comfort.

Sasuke decided to continue for his brother since this subject was very sensitive for him since he was older at the time. "We lost our mother that day. Itachi was ten and I was five. Our father was never the same after that day. Our mother was everything to him and he really didn't know how to go on without her. Itachi and I had to take care of him by getting jobs and taking care of the house because all he would do for the first year was lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. He got better over time but the first few years were brutal for us."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "As the years passed, things began to change. I was finally of age to go out in the world and begin my own life but I decided to stay back and take care of father and Sasuke. As for Sasuke, he began to become more rebellious. He never listened to what father and I would tell him." At this point Itachi was staring directly at Sasuke as he silently sulked from embarrassment. I giggled a bit, liking this cute side of Sasuke.

"There was this one particular rule that Sasuke did not like to follow. As children we were not allowed to go into the forest that lies just behind our house. That rule remained unbroken until one day, after a fight between our father and my little brother, Sasuke ran off into the forest and I followed after him. We both knew that it was dangerous because for years people had been disappearing when they ventured into the forest. I had brought an axe with me just in case because of that. What we both didn't know was that it had been a vampire taking all of them out and that the axe wouldn't do much to save us."

"Was this when you both became vampires?" Sakura asked in between the silence.

Itachi nodded his head. "Although we almost didn't."

Sasuke then interrupted his brother. "I did not mean for Itachi to come after me. And it was because of my irrational actions that he became a vampire. I should have died out there and you wouldn't have lost your memories." I could tell this still bothers Sasuke even 200 years later.

Sasuke shook his head, probably because he felt disgusted with himself. I placed my hand over his and gave a gentle squeeze. He looked into my eyes and I saw some of the self pity in his eyes melt away in his eyes.

"You lost some of your memories?" Tenten asked Itachi.

He gave her a short nod. "Sasuke had gotten attacked by the vampire. The vampire had taken a lot of blood by the time I got there. I managed to get the vampire off of him by cutting off his leg with the axe I had brought with me. The vampire attacked me and as punishment for taking his leg, he took away most of my memories. The vampire almost killed me but Sasuke saved me by cutting off the vampire's hand."

"But the vampire managed to take away ten years. Now all Itachi remembers is everything before the age of eleven." Sasuke finished for him.

"Did you return to your father after that?" Sakura asked. I knew she was curious about this since the beginning of the story. We both regret not saying goodbye to our parents. If Itachi and Sasuke were able to say goodbye to their father then that would make both of us feel even guiltier. We would have been able to part and give our parents some comfort knowing that we were alive and well.

"We did." Itachi said. I could see the shadow of regret cross over my sister's face. I am sure that my face looked that way as well. "But our thirst was too much for us to handle and we almost ate our father. He told us to never come back and that is exactly what we did. Until now that is."

"So you never saw him again?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sadly no. It wasn't until years later that we discovered he had cancer and had passed away a few months after our departure. I can only imagine what he must have felt…"

"And that is all we can tell you about our history." Itachi said, rapping everything up and leaving us all wanting to hear more.

* * *

(Sasori's POV)

"Oh how I love the sea!" Kisame exclaimed with content. He breathed in deeply, taking in the saltiness of the air.

"Oh how I hate the sea." Deidara said as he leaned over the railing of the boat and hurled the lunch he had previously enjoyed earlier that day.

Sasori was careful in tracking down the girls. He made sure that he and his group stayed far enough away so that Itachi would not detect them but close enough so that he could still follow them.

Sasori still could not believe that he had let them slip through his fingers so easily. He promised that next time they would not leave him without a fight, even if it meant going against the girls themselves. He needed them. His crew needed them in order to accomplish what they want.

Deidara was able to find out that they were heading toward Spain. Sasori figured that Itachi wanted to get closer to the girls in order to win them over by bringing them to their hometown. But what Itachi didn't know was that no matter how close he got to Sakura, Sasori would always be there to win over her hear and essentially the world.

"Would you stop your groaning Deidara? And Kisame shut the fuck up! If you love the sea so much, why don't you just go jump in it?" Hidan yelled from his chair at the table. The silver haired vampire finished off his hard liquor and crushed the glass with his bare hands.

"Why don't you try being sick 24/7 and then see who's complaining?!" Deidara yelled back before turning back and hurling up some more.

"Enough you too; we have more important things to do than sit here bickering with each other."

This seemed to quiet the two down long enough for them to hear the words they had been waiting for since they left America.

"We are now approaching Spain!"

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

After Itachi and Sasuke were done telling us their story, we all decided to go for a walk around the area. Somehow we ended up separating from each other into different couples. I didn't mind this all that much though, spending time with Itachi was somewhat enjoyable and it gave me time to talk to him without the other's hearing every word. All I had to do is just keep up a mental barrier and they won't hear a thing.

At first everything seemed peaceful. The sun was out and warm against my face, the sky was clear and the soft chirping of the birds created a beautiful atmosphere. We walked under big, shady trees and old buildings before I worked up the courage to ask him the question that has been on my mind my lesson with Sasori.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?" he said as he turned toward me and gave me one raised eyebrow.

"The night that I had my lesson with Mr. Sasori, he told me you and the others had animal familiars…Is it true?"

Itachi didn't answer right away, but then again I didn't expect him to. Through these few short months that we have been together, he has never answered my questions right away. But I guess that is just one of his charms. He is still so mysterious to me even though I now know his history…at least most of it anyway.

"Yes it is true."

"Then what is your animal familiar and where is it?"

"My animal familiar is a wolf that I call Calder. I actually found him while I was in Japan; after meeting you actually. I actually saved him from a group of hunters that had him cornered. Wolves are becoming scarcer in Japan as we speak. Pretty soon my Calder will be the only one left of his kind. Right now Calder is at the base where I have been living all these years. It pains me to be away from him for so long but I didn't want him to have to suffer running around with me so much."

"Ah I see…" I paused to process this new information. It is quite considerate of him to think of his animal familiar in this way. Most other men surely wouldn't but of course Itachi is no ordinary man. Sakura turned to Itachi and gave him a bright smile. "Well I hope to meet him someday then."

* * *

(Ino's POV)

"This is a really beautiful place Sasuke. I can't believe you didn't tell me you used to live here!"

I loop my arm through Sasuke's and gave him a big smile that tells him I have already forgiven him for not being open with me at first.

"I am truly sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier but you know how my brother is. Plus I would never betray him, not after all he has done for me."

I gentle squeezed his arm. "I understand. I am the same way with Sakura. I love her to death but sometimes I wish she would be more open with other people."

Sasuke looked at me with a bit of surprise lingering in his eyes. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "Well she wouldn't tell us what Sasori had told her that night of her lesson. I had to sneak into her head while she was asleep in order to find out what happened. This reminds me, you still have not told me about your animal familiar."

Sasuke smiled shyly. "Well I have a lion as my animal familiar. His name is Delphin and he is probably the biggest baby on the planet."

I giggled. "I bet he is. Sounds like someone else I know very well."

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "Are you referring to me?"

"Who else would I be referring to? Neji?"

This made him laugh. It was nice to hear it after so many days of seriousness. I was nearly going mad if I didn't have some alone time with my Sasuke. Sasuke stopped laughing and looked deep into my eyes. Oh how beautiful he was and he was all mine!

Ever so slowly, Sasuke lowered his lips toward mine. I closed my eyes, waiting for his kiss. Just as his lips brushed against mine, shivers were sent down my spine and my legs felt like they were about to give. Finally his lips connected with mine. It was perfect bliss as he wrapped his arms around my slim waist. Nothing could ruin this moment, but then I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. I pulled away from Sasuke and turned my head in the direction that my body seemed to be called toward.

"What's wrong?" I heard Sasuke's concerned voice.

"I don't know. But something is telling me to go this way." I began to move toward whatever was calling me.

"Into the mountains? Are you sure? Hey wait up!" Sasuke ran to catch up with me.

My body didn't seem to want to wait for Sasuke to catch up. All it wanted was to find whatever it is that it wants me to find but as to what that is I still have no idea. As I finally reached the base of the mountain, I begin to feel like something is watching me. I quickly look around trying to feel the area around me through my connection with the earth. When I finally think I have found what it is that is staring at me, I quickly turn around but do not see anything but I can feel the scurrying of feet.

"Ino, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he came up behind me. I quickly put up a finger to tell him to be silent. As I concentrate, I am able to pinpoint where exactly this thing looking at me is. I move in toward a towering tree and with my lightening speed, move around the tree to find my stalker. But it wasn't a human like I had expected. It was an animal. A _very _cute animal. It looks at me with these big blue eyes and stands on its hind legs with its front paws in front of its chest. I pick it up and carry it in my arms so I can show Sasuke.

"Sasuke look what I found!" I giggled as I ran toward him.

Sasuke approached me and the animal curiously. "I don't know what it is but it's so cute!"

The animal climbed up my shoulder and placed its front paws on my head as if it were looking around me. It was so cuddly!

"It's a prairie dog but they are not native to Spain so I wonder what she is doing here?"

"She? How can you tell?" Ino asked.

"I can sense things like that thanks to my gift to astral project. I am able to sense things like that." Sasuke explained to me. I wonder what else he can do?

"Well I shall name her Iris. Doesn't she look like an Iris to you?" I asked Sasuke as I held up Iris under her front legs.

Sasuke gave a small smile as he stared at the creature in front of him. It was so amusing seeing Sasuke like this; giving goo goo eyes to my new friend.

"Yes she does look like an Iris and she has your eyes as well."

I quickly turned Iris around and looked into her eyes. Sasuke was right. It was like looking into a mirror and it was so bizarre. How can an animal have my unique pale blue eye color? And what is a prairie dog doing so far up north anyway?

"You know what you have found right?" Sasuke suddenly asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head. "No I do not."

"You have found your animal familiar." Sasuke said with a bright smile on his face. I could tell that he was genuinely happy for me which in turn made my ecstatic!

"We have to go tell the others!" I said as I ran toward the small cottage that used to be Sasuke's home. I could hear Sasuke's laughter behind me. His laughter seemed to feel me with this lightness that I cannot seem to explain. As I ran, I used the earth to propel me faster to my destination while Sasuke followed close behind.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

- Akiko-pink


	7. Chapter 7: The Evil Man

Now I know that this chapter is relatively short but I figured that you guys would rather have this chapter now instead of waiting for who knows how many more weeks to make this chapter longer. I hope you all enjoy it though!

Disclaimer: I do not own these Naruto characters.

* * *

_**Vampire Prophecies** - Chapter 7: The Evil Man_

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

While the others left to go explore, I decided to stay in the house and become more familiar with my surroundings. This place was like one giant dust ball; it was completely filthy! I swiped my finger across the counter of what I assume used to be the kitchen and found a whole mound of dust that had accumulated on to my finger tip. With a look of disgust, I used my affinity with the air to create a little tornado to pick up some of the dust on the counter. I open the window nearby and let out the dust tornado. As I watch the tornado slowly start to lose momentum, I let my mind begin to wander.

Now that I think of it, this all seems so ridiculous. Us being here in Spain with men that just a few weeks ago betrayed us. I should have listened to Sakura. We were all skeptical of what they were doing yet I could not get over the fact that I might be separated from Naruto. He is like my addiction now since he has been the only one, other than the girls, who has shown me kindness and compassion. I had always craved these affections when I was growing up but was never given them. However now that Naruto is back in my life, I am afraid of what will happen to me when and if he does in fact leave me. What do I do if what we originally thought about the men were true? That they really were going to keep us in the dark? As all these thoughts swirled in my head, I began to feel dizzy. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of this house!

As I opened the door and stepped outside, I took a deep breath to try to clear my throbbing head. As I gazed around my surroundings, I felt like I wasn't completely alone; as if a pair of eyes were watching my every move. My senses were telling me it was coming from somewhere in the woods.

'Maybe it is Naruto.' I thought happily to myself. He had left with Neji and Tenten to go into town and get some food for us to eat later tonight.

At the possibility of seeing Naruto in private, I quickly rushed toward the forest. I slowed down once I reached the big tall trees that seemed to tower over everything around here. I looked up in awe at these beautiful trees. The leaves provided some shade from the bright sun but let some light cascade down in between. The lights danced across the forest floor and on my face, reminding me of a pleasanter time in my childhood when I was able to escape the cruelties of my family. I would go into the thick pine forest and lay there, no matter what time of the year it was, and stare up in fascination at the tall trees. It just felt like they were protecting and trying to comfort me in a way no one else could during that time in my life.

A slight breeze brought me back to reality and I was reminded of the reason why I was here. As I went further and further into the forest, it began to get darker. No longer did I feel comforted by the tall trees. Now they felt menacing and suffocating. Suddenly I heard a noise come from my left. I jumped a little but tried to keep myself calm.

'It must be Naruto trying to play a trick.' I thought yet deep inside I didn't really believe it.

Another rustle spooked not only me but some birds as well and therefore sending them flying, leaving a trail of feathers in their wake. Just as a precaution, I formed a ball of air around my hand so that I can strike out if something does attack me.

"Hello?" I call out timidly, surprised that my voice was even functioning right now. Another rustle from behind me nearly caused me to throw my air ball but I held on to it. I didn't know when I might need it.

"Little vampire." A voice behind me called out. I quickly spun around and throw my air ball but it passed right through the being that was behind me.

At first glance the figure looked like an ordinary man. He was much taller than me with spiky black hair, dressed in all black but that is where the ordinary ends. His entire face was covered with an orange mask with only his eyes showing. At first his eyes were red which was normal for a vampire when it was dark; however, last time I checked it was still daylight. When he blinked they changed to a gray color with rings around the pupils. I shivered as those gray eyes stared into mine. I wanted to shield my eyes and run away, never to look back but I was frozen with fear. This man must be a vampire but he was different. He had a dangerous aura emanating from him telling me I should do what he wanted if I wanted to live.

"W-Who are y-you?" I asked in a small voice.

I could hear the man chuckle from under his mask. "What an amusing little vampire you are." His deep voice rumbled throughout the quiet forest.

"W-What do y-you w-want with m-me?" I asked. I was absolutely terrified right now. I would try to blast him with an air attack but the last time I tried that, my attack just went right through him. It is as if he was able to phase right through it.

"I have big plans for you little one as well as your little friends." He said in a menacing voice. What could he have planned for us? What was he going to do? During this moment I decide to send out a cry for help to the others through our connection however I did not receive an answer. That was when the voice spoke up again and moved even closer to me.

"Do not try to communicate with the others. It is useless now that I am around."

"J-Just what a-are you?" My voice was shaking the entire time.

"You will find out soon enough but for right now just know that I will be watching. I really should thank my followers for bringing you here. They have done their job well."

And with that he was gone. At first I don't move for my feet felt like they are full of lead but then I manage to run as fast as I could to the cottage and away from those dark woods and that evil man.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

We returned to find Ino completely enthralled over some animal she found today. She was speaking too fast for me to understand what she was saying. All I could understand was that it was an animal that was not from here.

"Can you please speak a little slower?" I asked trying to calm Ino down but I knew it would be in vain.

"I said I found my animal familiar!" She practically screamed in my face.

At this my eyes widened in surprise. She found her animal familiar? This was truly a pleasant surprise.

"Where is it?" I asked excitedly.

"She is here in the house. Iris, come here please!" Ino called and sure enough a small furry animal came scurrying into the room and crawled up Ino onto her shoulder.

"What kind of animal is it again?" I asked as I approached the furry little thing. I lifted up my finger toward her and she sniffed my finger. After she seemed to approve of my presences, I was able to pet her soft furry head.

"Iris is a prairie dog. I found her when Sasuke and I were... walking around by the woods." At this she seemed to blush. They were obviously doing something more than just walking around. I'll have to talk to her about that later.

After our interaction with Ino's new animal familiar, Tenten, Neji and Naruto came in with the food along with few pints of blood. As to where they got the blood, I do not know but I do not wish to know. I just hope they took the blood from some willing people.

Everyone else was introduced to Ino's animal; all except for Hinata. However I did not notice her presences was not around until we started to cook dinner. Hinata is the chef in our group; she can make almost anything taste absolutely delicious.

"Has anyone seen Hinata?" I asked as I finished washing the potatoes.

As if on cue, Hinata burst through the door. She looked absolutely horrible. Her hair stuck out in odd ends, face completely devoid of color and small cuts in the fabric of her dress.

"Hinata what happened?!" I ran up to her and carefully guided her toward a seat in the small living room. Ino and Tenten were next to me with the men behind us.

"There is an evil man in the woods." She said very quietly but then she turned her terrified eyes toward the men behind us and pointed. "And he knows you all."

We all gasp and turned to face the men. They look absolutely perplexed.

"What did this evil man look like?" Itachi asked.

Hinata didn't speak at first. My guess was that she was trying to calm herself down before speaking so as to get her message clear. "The most distinct feature I remember is his orange mask and changing colored eyes."

Now everyone in the room was confused. I can see why Hinata came in like this. If I had witnessed a man in a mask come out of nowhere, I surely would be scared out of my mind.

"But we do not know anyone who wears an orange mask." Neji said.

I wasn't sensing anything misleading about the men. They seemed genuinely confused and as flabbergasted as we were. Maybe it was someone playing a trick on poor Hinata?

"He also said something else." Hinata added quietly.

"What did he say?" Tenten urged.

"He says that he has plans for us."

We all gave each other concerned looks but held in our questions for the time being. We will have to discuss it later in the privacy of our room. Right now we need to take care of Hinata.

"Let's get you some blood. Maybe it will help calm you down." I looked at Naruto and he got the message.

He quickly returned with a cup of blood and handed it toward the quivering blue haired vampire. She just looked at it at first but then her thirst got the better of her and she tentatively took the cup in her trembling hands and downed the whole thing. The affects of the blood were immediate. It's really a fascinating thing and I love the feeling it leaves you with afterward. Hinata's skin began to take on a healthy glow and her cheeks returned to her flushed state. Her trembling stopped and her eyes seemed to be filled with more confidence instead of fear.

"Do you feel better now?" Ino asked softly. It was probably the quietest voice I have ever heard from her.

Hinata nodded and gave us a small and shy smile. Yep, she was back to normal!

"Why don't we start cooking?" I suggested. At this everyone seemed to agree and left to go do their jobs. I think we are all relieved that we can get our minds off of what just happened...at least until we have to go to sleep.

* * *

_~Two days later~_

* * *

(Sasori's POV)

After some questioning around, Sasori was able to pinpoint where those foolish men and the prodigal women were. To think that Itachi would come back to his home land was foolish of him. Does he really think he can change the minds of those girls? Sasori had made sure to plant that little seed of doubt in Sakura's mind which means that if Sakura is doubtful then the rest will be too.

Sasori has had two weeks to plan exactly what he was going to do when he finally comes face to face with Itachi. He wants to expose Itachi and the others for what they really are and wisp away the girls so they can continue on with Leader's plans. Sasori had to give a little chuckle at his plan. Not only will he humiliate Itachi but he will slowly destroy him by first taking away Sakura, kill his animal familiar and turn the Akatsuki against him.

When they finally arrived at the cottage, Sasori was the first one to get off his horse followed by Hidan, Deidara and Kisame. It wasn't until he burst into the small cottage that Sasori realized that it was empty and devoid of any living thing.

"Where are they?" Hidan asked.

As they searched the small cottage for any evidence of someone living there, Deidara found a small note.

"Sasori! I found something!" Deidara called out.

Everyone rushed over to where Deidara was. Sasori grabbed the note from Deidara's hands and read it out loud.

"Sasori,

I understand that you are in pursuit of us. Please do not think of me so lowly as to not expect you to follow us. And please do try to arrive on time so that I may get a chance to see the look on your face when you see me with Sakura.

Until next time,

Itachi."

Sasori crumpled the note and threw it against the wall. How did Itachi know that he was coming? Sasori was so sure that he had the element of surprise on his side. No matter, he knew where they were going next and this time he will arrive there on time.

"Gentlemen, saddle up. Our destination has changed."

The men looked at their leader with worried eyes.

"Where are we going know Sasori?" Kisame asked.

Sasori gave one of his knowledgeable smiles. "South Africa."

* * *

As always please review!

- Akiko-pink


End file.
